The Path of a Hero is Never easy
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Until recently Peter Parker has only ever had one friend since he was taken in by Cadmus. A alien symbiote that he wears like a suit that may or may not want to kill and eat everyone's brains. And for a time he was content, but then three sidekicks had to go and break into Cadmus, convince him and a Superman clone to join up with them. Now he has four more friends... Venom hates it
1. Chapter 1

So this story will be set in a universe that's largely based off the Young Justice universe with a few bits from the latest DC animated movie universe they have going and a bit of New 52 and Pre-New 52 comics. Here, after Peter's parents died in a plane crash, he was instead taken in by Cadmus, Peter Parker, as far as the world knows, was kidnapped and never seen again. After being brought to Cadmus, and years of gene splicing and experimentation, gifted Peter with spider like powers before he was bonded to Venom, a symbiote that the Light acquired from their extraterrestrial allies.

Will this be one of my subpar piece of crap harem stories?

Yes, and the women shall be Helena Wayne who will take Dick Grayson's place as Robin (Don't worry, he'll be here, it's just he's Nightwing now), Wonder Woman, Black Cat, Zatanna, Supergirl, Silk, Spider-girl and Rose Wilson aka Ravager. Will there be more? Eventually yes, but for now we'll be starting off with these ladies.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

_'I'm hungry' _

_**'So, ask for something' **_

_'Yeah, but I mean I'm really hungry. Like so hungry that I can't wait and even then, they wouldn't bring anything good!' _

_**'Because your picky and spoiled'**_

_'No, I just have refined tastes that require-'_

_**'Picky'**_

_'Oh like your any better?' _

**_'My diet is simple. Either brains or chocolate'_ **

Peter sighed as he threw the covers off and sat up, his feet resting on the cold marble floor. He glanced around his rather bare and empty room. Aside from his bed, a desk, a door to a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet, it was pretty sparse. Peter was sure that an empty building to be demolished had more in it than his room.

_**'That's because the people here got tired of replacing everything you or I destroyed' **_a dark voice echoed in Peter's mind.

Peter clicked his tongue at this '_I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that mixing those three chemicals would explode?' _

**_'Your the smart one, you tell me!'_ **

'_In my defense, they were using material that was from another planet and I was unaware that adding amino acids would set it off'_ Peter said as he stood up while a black tar like substance began to emerge from various pores on his body before it covered his entire body minus the head.

Peter wandered over to the door and began to knock on it "Hey, I'm hungry!"

Several seconds passed without a response before Peter shrugged and made his way towards the small electronic pad next to the door frame and placed his hand on it. With a combination of adhesive suction to maintain a firm grip on the pad, and his enhanced strength, Peter ripped the pad off, exposing the wiring underneath for the door. The black clad boy crouched down and began to cut and split the wires, before reconnecting them to different wires. After a few seconds and a small flash, the door opened and Peter walked out into a empty cavern.

_**'You know their gonna be pissed, right?' **_

_'I know Venom, but I'm hungry and I can tell you are too'_ Peter said as he looked around for any signs of people or at the very least one of the Genomorphs that liked to run around '_Where is everyone?'_

**_'I don't know, let me ask with my telepathy_' **Venom said in annoyance.

_'Isn't that how we speak, with telepathy?_' Peter asked as he picked a direction and began to slowly make his way down it, his senses on the alert for anyone else.

_**'Because we're bonded you idiot' **_Venom chided and Peter swore that if Venom could, he'd be shaking his head _'_**_What did I do to get attached to you?'_ **

_'Wrong place, wrong time?_' Peter guessed.

_**'It feels that way**_' Venom sighed as the duo made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels until they finally came to a elevator.

Peter pressed the 'up' arrow button and waited patiently for the car to arrive. After a few moments, the elevator dinged and the door opened and Peter stepped in and glanced at the floor levels. After a few minutes of debating, Peter shrugged and hit the first floor and waited as he felt the elevator began to rise.

_'You think they have anything good up there?_' Peter asked.

**_'Don't know, never been this far up_' **Venom stated.

_'Neither have I come to think of it'_ Peter thought with a frown as Venom began to expand and covered his face and two large white tear dropped shaped 'eyes' or lenses appeared _'Hopefully there's a vending machine up here' _

**'You have money?' **Venom asked even though he knew the answer.

_'I'm sure if I can hack a triple encrypted database in Doctor Desmond's own lab, I can break into a vending machine_' Peter said with a chuckle_ 'Ooh, maybe we can find one of those chocolate bars that Ms. Debra brings us!'_

Venom seemed to purr at the thought as the door opened to reveal a vastly different hall compared to the lower levels. Where's the area that Peter has spent the last few years were some sort of other worldly looking cavern, this looked like a typical office hallway. Peter poked his head out and searched for any signs of people before he shrugged and walked out and began his search for a vending machine.

_'Man, they are gonna be really unhappy when they find out I've been up here without permission_' Peter said as he passed a window and glanced outside to see where they were at.

Based on a few distant building shapes, Peter figured they were in Washington D.C., at least he thought that's where that one tall white pointy tower looking building was and the one with the dome and point on top of it were at.

_'Hey Venom, is this Washington?_' Peter asked as he looked out and saw a few cars driving by and a few people on the side walk passing by.

**_'How the hell should I know?'_ **Venom asked with annoyance '**_Now hurry up and find something for us to eat before we get sent back down'_ **

_'Fiiine'_ Peter said with a eye roll before he realized something "Hey wait a minute!"

_**'Now what?' **_Venom asked.

"If it's daylight out, why isn't there anyone here?" Peter asked as he looked around with confusion.

**_'Must be a holiday and they have it off_' **Venom guessed** '_Isn't that what humans do sometimes? Take holidays off work?'_ **

Peter hummed at this _'But which holiday?' _

_**'It's July, what holiday is in July?' **_Venom asked.

Peter thought about it for a moment before he snapped his fingers_ 'Independence Day! Which means-'_

_**'No one is here... we have free reign of the building for as long as we want**' _Venom said in an excited tone _**'****Which means-' **_

_'Screw the vending machine, let's find a cafeteria!' _Peter said with a nod as he looked at a wall and saw a small map of the floor he was on and mentally mapped out a route to the cafeteria.

_**'I was going to say make a break for it but sure, why not?' **_Venom said with obvious sarcasm**_ 'It's not like we hate being kept in a small room two hundred feet below the ground at all times and experimented on like some rat!'_ **

'...'

'...'

_'...Where the heck would we even go?_' Peter asked as he arrived at the cafeteria and made his way towards the kitchen, his hunger growing _'In case you've forgotten, I got no money' _

_**'Easily remedied'**_ Venom said in a indifferent tone '_**We find one of those banks and take some. Or we can just help ourselves to whatever we want. What could stop us?' **_

_'The Justice League, cops, my own morals, Ms. Debra, the banks sate of the art security system and-_' Peter began before he saw a can of soup on the counter by the microwave _'Ooh, tomato!' _

Venom made a disgusted sound as Peter opened the microwave and placed the can inside before closing it and looking at the timer "How long do you think I should cook it for?"

_**'I don't know'**_ Venom said with annoyance **_'Pick a time and wait to see if it's warm enough. If not, put it back in and keep doing it'_**

Peter shrugged as he put in six minutes and began to wait as his food started to cook. He idly hummed to himself as he waited and looked around the kitchen for more food, maybe some chocolate for Venom to eat-

"What are you doing up here?" a voice spoke up behind Peter, causing him to turn to see a man in a blue, black and gold colored outfit with some sort of collapsed shield on his arm and a armored helmet covering his face. On his shoulder sat on of the little Genomorph gnomes, capable of telepathic communication and influence.

Peter blinked at the man before he shrugged "I got hungry"

Guardian frowned at Peter's response as he looked around the kitchen "Is it just you up here?"

Peter quirked a brow at this, his curiosity peeked "Why?"

"Did you bring anyone else up here? Or did someone bring you up here?" Guardian asked, ignoring Peter's question.

"I got up here myself" Peter said with a scowl.

"Well I'm here to take you back downstairs" Guardian said as he stepped forward "I'm sorry, but you aren't quite ready to be up here"

"Says who" Peter said with a scowl.

"The Cadmus board of Directors and Doctor Desmond" Guardian replied as he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder "Now let's go"

"Aww, but I'm hungry" Peter whined.

"I'll have someone bring you something when we get back to your room" Guardian said as he pushed Peter towards the door.

"But I already have something in the microwave" Peter complained "can't I just wait for it then head back down?"

Guardian seemed to consider this before the Genome's eyes on his shoulder slowed red and his face went blank for a moment before he shook his head "No, your going back, now!"

Peter glared at the man before he growled out "Fine... dick"

In all honesty, Peter could put the man through a wall with one arm behind his back, but then Doctor Desmond would call up some of Genome Trolls and then he'd tell Ms. Debra to stop bringing Peter and Venom those chocolate bars of hers. So for the sake of sugary sweets, Peter swallowed his pride and let the man escort back to the elevator before he hit the down button and began to long descent.

_'Wait, did we ever take our can out of the microwave?' _Peter asked before suddenly a slight tremor shook the building and a fire alarm went off.

_**'Apparently not...' **_Venom responded dryly_._

"Hehehehe... oopsie" Peter said sheepishly as Guardian scowled at Peter.

Though to be fair, he did tell the man that he had something in the microwave.

...

"Well that could have gone better" Peter said as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

It's been over half an hour and Peter was still hungry, bored and a little ticked off at Guardian for making him come back down here. The man had the nerve to place a Genome Troll outside his door incase he tried to leave his room again! Peter scowled at the last thought as he considered falling asleep before he heard distant explosions from somewhere outside. Peter frowned as he got up and made his way o the bed and opened the door and peeked outside and looked around, ignoring the growling Genome troll.

"What's going on out here?" Peter asked.

He heard several more distant explosions, causing Peter to step out of his room and for the Genome troll to slam it's fists against the ground and let out another warning growl. Peter didn't even glance at the large bio weapon as he raised and arm and sent a barrage of black webbing towards the snarling brute. The genome growled in surprise as it's eyes and mouth were covered and began to try and rip the webbing off it's face before more black webbing from Peter webbed it's hands to it's face, causing it to stumble over as it tired to free itself.

**_'You know it's probably going to suffocate, right?'_** Venom said.

_'So?_' Peter responded as he leaped to the ceiling and began to crawl in the direction of the explosions, his curiosity piqued.

Peter wondered if it was that old guy that came by from time to time with those cool looking but kinda creepy acting ninja guards of his. Peter liked him, the man, or the woman that was sometimes with him always brought the best treats and he usually argued with Desmond that he should be given more freedom. Maybe their arguments had finally escalated or one of the Genomes had gone rogue and needed to be put down... again.

_'Maybe they'll get me something to eat if I help'_ Peter thought as he made it to a junction and dropped to the floor in a crouch.

**_'I doubt it considering you just killed a Genome back there'_** Venom countered dryly.

_'Hey, there's a chance he got the webbing off before he suffocated'_ Peter said before a yellow blur suddenly slammed into him, too fast for his affectionally named 'spider-sense' to be triggered and too fast for a unprepared, distracted Venom to notice.

"Gah, what the heck!" Peter said as he shook his head and pushed the yellow thing off him before he stood up.

"Dude, watch where your standing!" the yellow figure said as they rubbed their head, it felt like they ran straight into a cement wall.

Before Peter could say anything, two more figures ran out from the same direction the yellow blur came from and came to a sudden stop at the sight of Peter. The young teen blinked at three figures before him, one a female and the other two male. Peter's eyes narrowed as he took in the tallest, dark skinned teen, even without his enhance smell, Peter could see that the boy was Atlantean. The gills he could spot also may have helped clue him in on what he was. The other boy was dressed in a red and yellow suit with goggles strapped to his head and red hair. The girl was in a red form fitting Kevlar bi-weaved suit with a black cape with a yellow inside, black heeled boots, tech gauntlets and a domino mask with her black hair tied in a pony tail.

"Who the heck are you?" the red haired teen of the group asked.

"Who wants to know!" Peter responded with a scowl "Last time I checked, visiting hours were over... I think. No one tells me nothing around here!"

"Do you work here?" the girl of the group asked as she took in Peter's form, her hand drifting close to the yellow utility belt she had on.

"I live here" Peter said with a frown "Why? Am I being moved? Cause the guy that comes by every now and again said I would"

"Uh, no" the red haired teen said as he glanced at his companions "You uh, you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, do you?"

"Aside from the way you came?" Peter said as he pointed down the hall they emerged from "No, why?"

"We need to... see some people that aren't here" the yellow clad teen stated as he shared a look with the other two "About some stuff"

Peter hummed at the three as he could faintly hear several Genomorphs closing in "What kind of people?"

"Good people" the Atlantean said as he stepped forward "We're with the Justice League"

Peter quirked a brow at this "You are?"

"Yeah" the red head said with a nod as he pointed to the Atlantean and the dark haired girl "Aqualad and Robin and I'm Kid Flash"

Peter's brow furrowed at this "I don't remember seeing you guys in the files the ninja guy showed me"

"Files?" Robin said with obvious interest "What files? And what do you mean ninja guy?"

Before Peter could answer his head snapped up at the sound of several of the larger Genomorphs roaring in the distance, causing Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash to tense.

"They don't sound happy" Peter commented as Venom had the suits lenses narrow into slits towards the mysterious trio.

"That's... our fault" Robin said with a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, I thought it was because of the fire I started, accidently I might add" Peter said when he noticed the looks the three were giving him "What? I told Guardian I was cooking something but he wouldn't listen. Not my fault the microwave blew up"

"The heck were you cooking?" Kid Flash asked with a raised brow.

"A can of soup" Peter said with a shrug "Turns out, you don't heat the can up with the soup"

"Obviously" Kid Flash said with a blank expression.

"Hey, it was my first time cooking something on my own" Peter defended his actions "First time using a microwave too come to think of it..."

Before Kid Flash could say anything, Aqualad beat him to it "I'm sorry, but we need to move before Guardian and those things catch up to us"

"Can you help us get out?" Robin asked before she clasped her hands together and batted her eyes in the way her mother told her would get any hot blooded male to cave, assuming they weren't a hard ass "Pretty please?"

Peter hummed at this, finding the girl's eyes hard to ignore '_What do you think? Should I help them?' _

_**'Go with three unknwon people we've never seen before? When has that ever worked out well for anyone?' **_Venom hissed in annoaynce.

_'Well it worked for that princess in that movie with the expic laser swords' _Peter said.

"Well, are you gonna help us?" Kid Flash asked as he and the others could hear the strange monkey like creatures being led by Guardian getting closer and closer.

_'Ah screw it' _Peter thought with a shrug "Why not? Could be fun"

Later, Peter and Venom would find themselves regretting those words.

_..._

Several minutes later, Peter, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad found themselves in a sealed off room after just narrowly avoiding being caught by a few of the patrolling Genomorphs and Guardian.

_'Man, he looked pissed when he saw me with these guys_' Peter thought as he glanced at the door they just narrowly made it through after Ms. Debra left it. He hoped she was alright, she was really nice.

**_'Not as pissed as Desmond will be when he finds out_**' Venom chuckled.

_'Eh, I'm not worried about him_' Peter said with a mental shrug as he turned towards the others and saw that they were standing before a large pod with a figure inside it and three Gnomes above him. Peter quirked a brow at the scene as he silently made his way over to them.

"Big 'K', little 'r'... the atomic symbol of Krypton" Kid Flash said with shock at the figure within.

It looked like a teenage version of Superman!

"Oh, they made another" Peter said as he took in the clone of Superman "Thought they shelved that"

"Wait, another?" Robin said as she turned towards Peter with a suspicious look "How many are there?"

"Were there" Peter corrected with a shrug "By my count, he's the sixth one they've made"

"What happened the to the other five?" Robin asked tensely.

"The first one was put down, apparently it wasn't stable or something" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "The other four were... tested. They didn't make it"

"What do you mean tested?" Aqualad asked with a frown.

"They wanted to see how they would hold up against another super powered individual" Peter said with a sigh as he glanced at the clone of Superman "Coincidently enough, they wanted to see the same for me. I passed... they didn't"

A tense silence followed as the three young heroes stared at Peter, Robin with an unreadable stony expression while Aqualad and Kid Flash looked unnerved.

**_'And now comes the part where they attack you_**' Venom teased.

_'Yippie_' Peter thought as he began to slowly tense up, ready to move at a moment's notice as he pretended to keep his attention on the Superman clone when in reality his senses along with Venom, were on the three heroes before something occurred to him.

"Just how did they get Superman's DNA anyway?" Peter asked.

"I... don't want to know" Kid Flash as a few possible ideas ran through his head.

"Robin?" Aqualad said as he glanced at the young teenage girl.

Robin nodded as she began to hack into the terminal while a holographic screen popped up from her tech gauntlet "Let's see here... weapon designate Superboy… force grown in sixteen weeks?!"

"Wow, they cut the number down by five whole weeks" Peter said with a whistle as he wandered over and examined the data "Hmm, hope they didn't cut corners with his genes to compensate"

"No way the big guy knows about this" Kid Flash said with a shake of his head before he noticed the white suit that Superboy was wearing "What's that he's wearing? Is it just to cover him or something?"

"It's a solar suit" Robin corrected as she scrolled through the information "It's designed to help him absorb solar radiation from a yellow sun twenty four seven"

"And these... creatures?" Aqualad pointed to the three Genome gnomes over Superboy.

"Their Genomorph Gnomes" Peter answered as he glanced at the three gnomes "Their designed for easy telepathic communication and influence. By the looks of it, their giving him a crash course in... well life in general probably"

"Did Cadmus do the same to you?" Robin asked.

Peter shook his head "They can't get inside my head"

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"It's... a long story" Peter said as he felt Venom's amusement.

"We need to contact the League, let them know what's going on here" Aqualad said as he made to activate the commlink in the Atlantean symbol on his waist before Peter interrupted him.

"Won't work. The walls and caves here are lined with jammers to keep any unauthorized transmissions out" Peter said.

"Well so much for calling in the cavalry" Kid Flash muttered before he glanced at Superboy's pod "This is so wrong"

"We can't keep him like this" Robin said in agreement.

Aqualad nodded at this before he turned towards Peter "Will he be hostile if we set him free?"

Peter shrugged "I don't know"

"Well that's comforting" Kid Flash said with dread before he glanced at Robin "You wouldn't happen to have any Kryptonite on you, just in case?"

"No..." Robin sulked before she spared a glance at Kaldur and the black suit boy with large moving eyes or lenses "But I'm sure we can handle him"

"We have no choice" Aqualad said with a sigh "Release him"

"Already then..." Robin muttered as she typed in a few commands and had Superboy's pod unseal and open.

The four watched with baited breath as the pod's lids slid open, exposing Superboy to the air for the first time in his life. Several tense seconds passed before Peter felt his spider-sense flare, causing him to pale as he felt and heard Venom growl inside his mind.

"Uh-oh..." he said as Superboy's eyes snapped open.

Several seconds passed before the cloned Kryptonian moved in a blur and slammed right into Aqualad, sending both tumbling to the floor. Peter let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't him that got hit first and quickly rushed over to pry the berserking clone off Aqualad before he could cave his skull in with any more punches. Peter pulled the clone into a headlock and began to pull him off Superboy only to growl in frustration as he felt the teen fighting against him. It seems that Cadmus had improved on it's cloning and made this Superboy stronger than the last few.

_'Oh great'_ Peter thought as he pulled harder and harder to get Superboy off Aqualad while Kid Flash and Robin grabbed his arms to keep him from punching their friend again.

Superboy growled in anger as he flung Robin and Kid Flash off his arms, the latter being sent into some sort of glass pod, knocking him out of the fight before he seized Peter's arm around his neck and with an inhuman leap launched themselves into the air and right into the ceiling above. Peter gritted his teeth in pain as his back slammed into the rock as he struggled to keep his grip on Superboy as the pair fell back to the floor before the boy of steel slammed his elbow right into Peter's ribs.

"GAAH!" Peter yelped in pain as he felt something crack despite Venom's efforts to cushion the blow just as they slammed intot he ground and he was forced to let go.

_**'He's much stronger than the last clone'**_ it hissed as Superboy used this opportunity to grab Peter by the throat and begin to squeeze 'Let me take over'

_'No I'm good!_' Peter replied as he struggled to break Superboy's grip before Robin jumped on his back and threw something into his mouth before it exploded into a cloud of gas.

Superboy let out a cough as he loosed his grip on Peter only to grab Robin by the arm and slam her into Peter's prone form. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of both Peter and Robin, more so for the non-enhanced teen even as Venom was able to cushion her landing on to his host. Superboy glared down at the two and prepared to attack them again before Aqualad ran up behind him and slammed a large hard water hammer construct into him, sending the young cloned Kryptonian flying into the terminal for his chamber.

"Thanks..." Peter groaned out as he gently pushed Robin off himself and stood up on shaky legs before he winced at the pain from his side _'Damn, did he break a rib or something?' _

"Your welcome" Aqualad said as he kept his eyes on Superboy as the enraged clone stood back up and glared at the dup as he began to stomp towards them. As lowered his weapon and held a hand out "Stop, we're not here to fight. We want to help you"

Superboy either didn't understand or care what the Atlantean said as he charged towards him and Peter. The symbiote wearing teen braced himself as Superboy sent a punch towards him before he ducked under it and sent a powerful blow to the other teen's solar plex while Aqualad dropped a powerful elbow strike on his back. Superboy stumbled under the two pronged assault and made to counter them with overwhelming force when Peter kicked his knee out, forcing him to drop to his other while Aqualad brought him into a headlock and began to electrocute the super powered teen.

Not enough to kill him, but enough to end the fight.

Just as it seemed like it was going to work, Superboy suddenly lashed out and grabbed Peter, causing the electrical currents that Aqualad was sending into to him to also travel into Peter as well. Peter and Venom both let out an agonized scream as hundreds of volts of electricity went sent into them, casuing Peter's suit to begin pulling away, some of it falling to the floor, smoldering. Seeing the pain his new found ally was in, Aqualad ceased his attack, allowing Superboy to gain his second wind and slap the older teen away before he reached up and grabbed Peter and brought him into a painful headbutt that rattled the spider powered teen's teeth and sent him tumbling to the floor.

Superboy then turned to Aqualad and sent a almost bone shattering blow right into the teen's head as he tired to strike the Kryptonian hybrid with a watered mace, sending him flying into the wall. Peter winced at the blow as he struggled to climb back to his feet while the clone wandered over towards the door and proceeded to rip it open with a yell, letting Guardian, Ms. Debra and a few Genomes in along with-

"What are you doing out of your room?!" the voice of doctor Desmond echoed through the small room as he glared at Peter from the doorway.

Peter frowned at the man's tone before he pointed at his feet "What are you doing wearing sandals with a lab coat?"

The Cadmus doctor gritted his teeth at Peter's response and approached him with a glare on his face "I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you are not to leave your room without permission!"

"Actually, you've only told me two hundred and sixty three times..." Peter countered with a groan as he fought to stay standing.

The Cadmus doctor gritted his teeth in frustration before he took a long deep calming breath "It doesn't matter..."

Desmond then turned towards Guardian and pointed towards the knocked out heroes "Take them away and secure them"

"What about him" Guardian nodded towards Peter.

Desmond glanced at Peter with a heavy frown before he turned on his heel "I'll speak with the board, but for now, have him taken back to his room, with triple the guard"

It was than that Dubbilex stepped forward, a humanoid like being with light blue skin, no nose, two curved horns on his forehead, pointed fin like ears and two ribbons of flesh hanging from his face "I shall escort him back to his room"

Desmond turned towards the Genomroph with a look of doubt "Can you?"

"Yes" Dubbilex said as he made his way out of the lab to contact his supervisors about this mess.

The Cadmus scientist stared at the telekinetic Genome for a moment before he nodded "Fine, just make sure he can't get out"

"Of course" Dubbilex said with a nod as he gestured for Peter to follow him.

**_'Well... so much for getting out of here_**' Venom hissed, still in pain from the shock it received.

_'You gonna be okay'_ Peter asked as he spared a glance at the unconscious heroes before he followed Dubbilex.

**_'I'll live... at least it wasn't fire or sound they hit me with_**' the symbiote shivered.

Peter nodded grimly as he let Dubbilex lead him and Venom back to their room and whatever awaited them for their role in helping the three teenage heroes almost escape.

_..._

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, a choice is made...


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**cabrera1234**: It's a surprise.

**Stormhound12**: Yeah, Peter has some family alive in the form of Aunt May. His combat experience is pretty good, he's not up to the levels of say Robin or even the likes of Batman or Black Canary, but that'll change towards the end of the first season of events.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: I have plans for Jessica and Karen to show up during the events of Invasion.

**LLHOTF**: It'll come up. Wonder Woman won't end up with Peter until the events of Invasion, before she leaves earth and after she and the other Leaguers get back. By then he'll be 21 so it won't be too odd.

**Movienerd74**: It's... possible.

**Gamerslegacy**: Miss Martian is staying with Superboy, Starfire on the other hand, maaaaaaybe.

**Zayden StormVoid**: It'll be more trust issues on Peter's part as he'll be amongst a group of people that he was essentially being bred to destroy one day, like Superboy was. Who says it still wasn't Dubbilex's fault the fire started? I mean no security crossed Peter's path on the way up oddly enough. Nightwing in this is part of the Titans/Teen Titans like he was in the animated Teen Titans movies. Black Cat will be around the same age as Peter, about a year or so older. Peter's 16 in this.

**GJAM**: Diana and Peter won't be hooking up until the events after the first season, like around the time the Invasion and Outsiders story line begins. Superboy x Miss Martian and Artemis x Wally are staying.

**Retrogamer7800**: No, there'll be another.

**kival737101**: I may end up adding Black Canary, maybe after Peter turns 18. Until then he can crush on her, he does have a thing for blondes that kick ass *Mockingbird* cough *Ms. Marvel* cough. But screw the 'other blonde'.

**hellfire45**: Yes, she's with Batman in this.

**Bobwhy**: Are you fucking serious? Are you seriously bitching about not knowing the entire plot of the story in the first damn chapter?

**Hbarrera98**: I was thinking the voice would be that of the Venom from the movie. While it may be a huge let down after all the hype Sony made about it, until it was revealed it'd have no Spider-mana nd be PG-13 rated, Venom himself was alright. Much better compared to the last one at any rate.

**mikpirat**: He's already indifferent to killing, he didn't show too much remorse if any about casually letting a Genome suffocate or the fact he fought four other Superboy clones and ended up killing them and seems to be doing fine. I won't be adding Diana until after the events of the first season and after Peter's turned 18, so plenty of time to at least establish a friendship before anything romantic emerges.

**PowerNinja**: Helena isn't taking Tim Drake's place, she's taking Dick Grayson's. Jason and Tim will show up later on.

**Mr unknow:** Well, when your raised away from society in a environment as hostile as Cadmus with an even more hostile symbiote like Venom in you head 24/7 you tend to develop a rather indifference outlook to most things around you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You seem unhappy" Dubbilex said as they arrived at Peter's room. The Genome took a moment to examine the dead Troll before he used his telekinesis to open the door and gesture for Peter to enter.

"What gave it away?" Peter said with an eye roll as he wandered over to his bed and fell on to the mattress with a huff "The brooding silence?"

"Partly" Dubbilex said with a small grin before it fell "I'm surprised that you didn't leave when you had the chance"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked with a puzzled look.

"When you made it to the surface, you had several opportunities to leave and we would have been unable to retrieve you... not without alerting the League" Dubbilex said.

"Oh..." Peter said before he shrugged "Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go up there. In case you forgot, my mom and dad are six feet under"

"But your Aunt isn't" Dubbilex revealed, causing Peter to sit up right and stare at the Genome with surprise under his mask.

"Wait, what? Aunt? What Aunt?" Peter asked as he stood up.

"Your Aunt, the wife to your late uncle who was the brother to your father" Dubbilex said as he folded his arms behind his back "She's still alive. Currently residing in New York City, Queens to be exact"

Peter stared at the Genome with shock "But... I was told I had no other family"

"A lie fabricated by Cadmus's Board of Directors" Dubbilex said with a sigh "To ensure that you wouldn't try and escape or have a reason to"

"But... why?" Peter asked with a frown "What's so special about me? I mean between you and mean, compared to a Superman clone, I'm not all that special even with Venom. All I can really do is just stick to walls, have a bit of super strength and speed, make webs and just happen to have good reflexes"

"Your the first human to have ever successfully bonded with a symbiote" Dubbilex nodded towards the suit that Peter still had on "Of the hundred and twelve subjects that came before you, only you have been able to bond with it and survive"

Peter's eyes widened at this before he looked down at the black suit that covered his body with a thoughtful look on his face "I am?"

**_'Did I forget to mention that?_' **Venom said with a hint of grim amusement in it's tone.

Dubbilex nodded grimly "Yes... and quite a few people took notice. Powerful people. People who would like nothing better then to harness that ability to successfully bond with a symbiote and create an almost unstoppable army of metahumans augmented by symbiotes"

_**'Least now we know why they've keep examining us with all those tests**_' Venom said in a low hiss '**_They want to find out how to replicate the conditions that have allowed us to bond and spread it with the others that they brought me in with'_ **

_'Would they be able to?'_ Peter asked worriedly, not at the prospect of there being others like him, but knowing that if Cadmus succeeds in duplicating the process, they'll have little reason to keep Peter and Venom around.

**_'If they realize that it's the radiation in your blood from all those experiments that's keeping me from taking over and consuming you, then yes they can'_ **Venom said with a growl.

_'Crap_' Peter thought.

Peter sat quietly as Dubbilex silently observed him, wondering what the young teen's thoughts were going. Thanks to the symbiote he wore, his mind was difficult to access and read, all he would get as the mind of the alien lifeform as it acted as a sort of first line defense. Finally, Peter sighed as he had the mask retract and he looked up at Dubbilex with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Will this Aunt of mine... will... will she like me?" Peter asked with uncertainty.

"...I don't see why she wouldn't" Dubbilex responded with a small grin "You are a very bright child"

"Not everyone values intelligence in a kid" Peter said with a snort "Desmond has made that pretty clear over the years"

"Not everyone shares his world views" the Genomorph responded as he turned to leave "Something I hope you discover yourself... and soon"

Peter watched as the Genome left, leaving him and Venom to their thoughts.

...

_'Wake up'_

_'Wake up'_

_'You must wake up now!' _

Helena let out a silent groan of pain as she slowly cracked her eyes open, momentarily relieved that her mask hadn't been removed after she was knocked out. Her momentarily relief was quickly replaced with annoyance as she felt and saw that she was restrained in some sort of cuffs inside a pod not too dissimilar to the one she and the others found Superboy in. She took a quick glance of her surroundings, or what she could see from her 'cell' and saw that Wally and Kaldur had also been imprisoned in sim pods.

And before them stood Superboy, silently watching them.

_'Well, there he is... now where's the other guy?_' Helena thought as she tried to find the black suited teen from earlier.

Before the young detective in training could think of a plan to get herself and the others out of this predicament, preferably before her father finds out where they are and discovers them like this, Wally let out a startled yelp as he awoke and looked around erratically for a second before he noticed the Superman clone watching them.

"What, what do you want?" he demanded, causing the Superboy clone to quirk his brow at the red headed teen "Quit staring, your creeping me out!"

_'Classy as ever Wally_' Helena thought with dry amusement "Uh, K.F., how about you don't antagonize someone that can reduce you to a smoldering pile of ashes with a single glance"

"What, he is!" Wally said in his defense as he glanced at Superboy with a frown "I mean just look at the look! It's weird!"

"Says the guy that can break the sound barrier after he decided to replicate his mentor's experiment that could have very easily killed him rather than give him enhanced speed" Helena remarked.

"Hey, my science was on the money" Wally said with a scowl "Besides, your the weird one here. You spend most of your time in a cave like some pale old bat!"

Helena scowled at the teen and was about to reply with a witty retort of her onw before Kaldur spoke in a calm, cool tone.

"We only sought to help you" the Atlantean said towards Superboy, obtaining the clone's attention on him.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us" Wally said with a scoff "How's that for gratitude-"

"Kid, please be quite now. I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions" Kaldur gave the younger teen a look before he turned back towards Superboy whose attention was still on him.

Helena quickly used this opportunity to activate a small pick in her gauntlets and began to work on the cuffs on her hands, hoping that Superboy's hearing was as good as his genetic templates or at the very least, he was too distracted to notice her actions.

_'Hmm, feels like a double action OsCorp Industries subject lock_' Helena thought as she poked around the lock '_Which means the release should be somewhere around the base of the palm and to the left...' _

As Helena did her best to pick the lock, she listened in on the conversation that Kaldur was trying to start with the Superboy clone. She wasn't too surprised when the boy opened his mouth and began to speak, his voice she noted was a little hoarse, likely being the used for the first time since his 'birth'.

"What... what if I wasn't?" he said as he looked at Kaldur with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"He can talk?" Wally said in surprise, causing the Superboy's hand to contort into a fist as he looked at the speedster in anger.

"Yes... he can"

Kaldur and Helena both gave Wally an annoyed look, causing the yellow clad teen to look at them with as best as a shrug as he could pull off "What? It's not like I said it"

"The Genomes taught you, telepathically" Kaldur said as the words of the teen they were with earlier flowed through his mind.

"They taught me much" Superboy said "I can read, write, I know the names of things..."

"But have you seen them?" Helena said with a furrowed brow "Have they actually ever let you see the sky? Or at the very least the sun?"

If not, the clone was even more sheltered than Helena was when she was growing up in the Manor. Dick always did tell her father that if she didn't get out and socialize with society, she'd be just slightly better than the people they have in Arkham.

Superboy frowned at Helena's words "Images are implanted in my mind... but no, I've not seen them"

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Kaldur said in a sympathetic tone.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph cloned from the DNA of the Superman. Crated to replace him should he perish... to destroy him should he turn from the light" Superboy said in a tone and with words that sounded like something that's been repeated to him day in and day out for who knows how long.

'Wow...okay we really need to get him out of this place' Helena thought as she felt she was getting close to breaking the lock.

"To be like Superman is... a worthy aspiration" Kaldur said, his words chosen carefully and based on his expression, his train of thought was close to Helena's own "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that source, beyond your pod... beyond Cadmus"

Helena watched with some worry as Superboy's expression became enraged "I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube" Helena stated before she nodded towards Wally and Kaldur "We can show you the sun. The actual sun, not some glorified photo"

"Err, pretty sure it's after midnight" Wally butted in before he turned towards Superboy "But we can show you the moon"

Kaldur nodded at this before he dropped the bomb that could either sway the Superboy away from Cadmus, or not at all. Something that the three doubted the shady organization could pull off.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman" the partner of Aquaman said as he looked the clone dead in the eye.

Superboy looked up at the three with a guarded, yet hopeful expression on their face and looked to be on the verge of answering before a new voice spoke up as thee door to the lab they were in opened.

"No, they can't!"

_'Must have been watching us through some sort of security system_' Helena thought with a frown as she felt her cuff almost give before she slipped and missed '_Dammit... now I got find it all over again, ugh!' _

"They'll be otherwise occupied" Doctor Desmond said with a dark grin as he was flanked by Guardian and the woman that Wally accidently knocked over earlier when they ran into the lab that housed Superboy.

Helena also noted that they had those Genome Gnomes on their shoulders.

Desmond looked at the woman next to him as he crossed his arms across his chest "Activate the cloning process"

_'Cloning process?_' Helena thought with an incredulous expression on her face "Wait your going to clone us? What for?"

Desmond ignored them as he turned towards Guardian with a annoyed expression "And get the weapon back inside it's pod!"

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Wally asked with a frown.

Superboy glanced at Guardian before his eyes drifted back to Kaldur's, the latter giving the clone a slightly pleading expression.

"Help us" he said.

Superboy seemed to consider this before he noticed that Guardian's hand was on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the man as he shrugged it off just as Desmond walked up beside him with an even more annoyed, angry expression.

"Don't start thinking now" he said in a tone so condescending that Helena thought it could put some of the wealthy Gothamites she's met at parties to shame.

Before Superby could respond, the Gnome that was on Desmond's shoulder hopped on to Superboy's and it's eyes and horns began to glow red and the clone's face went blank. Helena narrowed her eyes in interest at this, it appeared that the Genomes required physical contact to utilize their powers on another person.

"You see, your not a real boy" Desmond said as he stepped in front of Superboy "You are a weapon. And you belong to me... well, Cadmus. But same thing. Now, get back to your pod!"

Superboy, with that blank look on his face, silently turned on his heel and began to walk out of the lab, much to Helena and the others dismay. Desmond then turned back to the three of them and the daughter of the dark knight felt an uncomfortable chill run up her spine at the look in the man's eyes.

"Begin the sample extraction"

"Sample extraction, what the hell does that mean?" Wally asked as several needles emerged from below the three sidekicks feet and begin to move up towards them.

"I think we're about to find out" Helena said nervously as she felt herself getting closer and closer to unlocking her restraint.

She really needed to get better at it.

...

"Father, you seem disturbed"

Ra's Al Ghul, head of the Demon and master of the League of Assassins, turned away from the screen that he had just used to hold a emergency meeting with other members of 'The Light' to see his daughter, a vision to most, staring at him.

"Nothing ever get's by you, does it, Talia?" Ra's asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Talia Al Ghul smirked a little "I've learned from the best, father"

"Indeed" Ra's said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair "I've just received word from Cadmus"

"What is it?" Talia asked with a frown, already having an idea of what has her father upset.

There was only thing, one person, in Cadmus that held her father's attention and interest.

"It appears that Peter's loyalties with Cadmus are in danger of being severed" Ra's said with a frown as he mentally replayed what that fool Doctor Desmond told him in regards to Peter actively and knowingly helping Batman's daughter, and the protege's of the Flash and Aquaman break into Luthor's little pet project and engage the cloned Superboy.

Talia's eyes narrowed at this "What did that idiot Desmond do?"

"Nothing..." Ra's said with a hint of anger in his voice "And that is the problem. I should have pushed harder to take him and have him brought here. Where his potential could truly be reached"

"Shall I head to Washington and retrieve him then?" Talia asked as she turned towards the door "Perhaps I can still salvage this mess. He always did like me whenever I accompanied you"

Ra's smirked a little in amusement before a thoughtful look adorned his face and he glanced out his study's window and at the distant peaks of the various mountains of the range that his stronghold was located "No..."

Talia quirked a brow at this "No, father?"

"This could actually be a blessing" Ra's said as he stood up and approached his window and folded his arms behind his back as he gazed out at the distant horizon with a distant look on his face "The boy has no idea of how much is wrong with the world, and with the League's own mistrustful, paranoid and naïve nature, it could very well maneuver the boy back to us... of his own free will"

"Yes" Talia said with a nod before a frown marred her features "But the question is, will Osborn let us take him?"

Ra's grinned darkly at this "You make it sound as if he will have a choice in the manner"

...

Peter frowned as he heard the alarms going off from within his room '_Sounds like those guys got out...'_

_**'Yes...**_' Venom responded, his voice strangely quiet compared to the somewhat loud growl it normally was.

_'Their probably gonna escape_' Peter said as he looked around his room.

_**'Not without help**_' Venom advised, his tone un-readable.

Peter was silent as he stared at the door with a conflicted thoughts running through his mind. If he left, he'd be leaving the only home he's had since he could remember, but if he stayed, if he allowed Cadmus to continue their tests on him, after he's discovered that they've been lying to him for years about his entire family being dead...

_'The moment they find out how we can bond without you consuming me... good chance I've outlive my usefulness'_ Peter thought with his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at this covered hand '_And they might give you to someone else... assuming your not destroyed with me' _

**_'I wouldn't give them a choice'_** Venom revealed with a grim chuckle_ '**You can be an idiot and annoying and make me want to rip you apart the first chance I get... but... that doesn't mean I want a new host'**_

Peter smiled a little at this_ 'Aww, I knew you cared deep, deep, deep, deeeeep down' _

_**'Don't ruin it'**_ Venom said with a growl.

Peter chuckled softly at this before he took a deep breath and stated at his door with a determined expression _'You got my back?'_

_**'Always' **_

"Well, alrighty then" Peter said as he stood up and began to approach his door as he cracked his knuckles "Let's go save a bunch of guys who say their with the League even though I'm pretty sure they aren't"

Peter decided to forego any ceremony and kicked his door down with all his strength. The metal tore and fractured as it was knocked out of it's frame and sent flying into the cavern wall. Peter stepped out, ready to fight to the bitter end if he had to if it meant escaping but was surprised to find the hall empty. No Genomorphs visible and he couldn't hear any approaching either.

"Uhh, hello?" Peter said as he glanced around real quick "I don't know if it's obvious, but I'm escaping now"

Again, no response, causing Peter to shrug and immediately run for the elevator. He didn't make it even halfway when he heard Venom speak.

_**'Stop, the Elevator's have been shut down and grounded to the bottom levels to prevent the others from using them' **_

_'How do you know that?'_ Peter asked with doubt as he saw the elevators up ahead.

_**'Dubbilex told me'**_ Venom said with a growl '**_He sent the message to me and asked that I pass it on. He also said we can intercept the sidekicks on sublevel one' _**

_'Why would he do that?_' Peter asked as he came to a stop before the elevators and quickly grabbed the doors and began to force them apart before he leaped into the shaft and clung to the wall with his adhesive abilities and began to crawl up_ 'Help us I mean' _

**_'Perhaps we can ask him after we get the hell out of here'_** Venom suggested **_'Now hurry it up before we miss them!'_**

_'Oi, no backseat driving_' Peter snapped as he increased his speed before he broke out into a full blown sprint up the wall.

**_'We're not even in a vehicle, so how is it considered backseat driving?_**' Venom asked with confusion.

_'...I don't know but hush_!' Peter said as he saw he was passing sublevel forty now, just another thirty nine to go.

As Peter climbed the shaft he could faintly hear various Genomorphs running around the various levels, searching, fighting or trying to intercept the escaping sidekicks, though it sounded rather uncoordinated in Peter's opinion. It was almost like they had no idea where the heroes were specifically and were being led around in a wild goose chase.

_'Guess we're not the only ones that Dubbilex seems to be helping_' Peter commented as he saw sublevel one approaching and covered the rest of the distance in a single inhuman bound that left small dents on the metal wall where he launched himself from.

Peter landed on the very edge of the door frame and placed his hands on them before he forced them apart with a grunt. Sparks flew as Peter physically overruled the locks in place and was greeted to a hall that just went dark before it's red backup lights went on and a loud blaring alarm echoed down the corridor. Peter winced at the sound as did Venom before he sprinted down the hall and was just about to turn a corner when Guardian stepped into view.

The gold shield equipped man blinked in surprise at Peter's appearance and was just about to say something before a small net of web struck him in the mouth, silencing him as Peter, still running, leaped into the air and drove his knee into the man's armored helm, causing it to crack slightly under the force of the blow and send Cadmus's chief security officer spinning into the air before he landed with a heavy thud.

Peter landed in a crouch and gave the muffled groaning man a smirk "Hey Guardian, nice landing. You really know how to take a knee, huh?"

Guardian glared at Peter as e used the end of his shield to slice the black webbing from his mouth as numerous Genomorph's appeared from various hallways and converged on the two, or more specifically on Peter.

"Annnd that's my cue to leave" Peter said as he made to run down another hall when he was suddenly met with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and-

"Superboy?" Peter said in minor surprise at the clone's appearance "The heck you doing here?"

The clone frowned at Peter "What are you?"

"I asked you first" Peter replied with narrowed lenses "Also, you just totally cut off my escape route"

"I doubt you'd get far" Kid Flash said dryly as he threw a thumb over his shoulder as more Genomorphs came up behind them including a few of the trolls "Also, how the heck did you get up here so fast?"

"I ran and climbed" Peter said with a shrug as he and the others looked at Guardian as he stood in front of the small army of Genomorphs.

"That's a lot of Genomorphs" Kid Flash said uneasily.

"Yeah..." Peter said with a nod as he looked around for a possible way out.

"You wouldn't happen to be a teleporter, would you?" Robin asked as she took at several batarangs and held them at the ready while Aqualad drew two hilts from his back and formed two glowing swords made of water while the tattoos on his arms and shoulders lit up.

"If you gave me a hour or two I could probably whip something up" Peter said as he eyed the trolls 'Wonder how many I can take down...'

_**'Let me take control and you'll find out'**_ Venom said with a growl.

_'Yeaaah how about no_' Peter said with a mental shake of his head '_Also what the hell is with you wanting to take control today? Your doing it more often than usual' _

**_'It's been a while since I've had any real fun'_** Venom said with a hiss as Peter and the others prepared to fight their way out before suddenly the various Genomes eyes and horns all began to glow red and stop.

"Uhh, was that one of you?" Peter said as he glanced at the others in surprise before they all collapsed "Ah crap..."

"Do not be alarmed Peter" Dubbilex said as he suddenly appeared from around a corner, his horns glowing red and approached the scene.

"Kinda hard not to be when the people I'm sorta helping me break out of this place all collapse" Peter said as he eyed the Genomorph warily.

"I wish to speak with Superboy" the Genome said as he turned his attention towards the clone of Superman and sent a mental command for him to awaken.

The teen's eyes shot open and looked around in confusion before he turned his gaze towards Dubbilex with a surprised expression. Peter watched as the two seemed to have some sort of telepathic conversation. After a few seconds, the Gnome that was on Guardian's shoulder hopped off and the man blinked before he rubbed his head with a groan.

"What's... what's going on?" he asked with confusion.

"I don't know, you tell me mister head of security" Peter quipped "Also, you suck at your job"

Peter could faintly hear Aqualad, Kid Flash and robin awakening from whatever kind of suggestion Dubbilex put on them as Superboy climbed back to his feet and stared at the Genomorph dead in the eye.

"I choose... I choose freedom" he said.

Dubbilex seemed satisfied with this answer and gave a small nod as the rest of the sidekicks climbed to their feet.

"What we'd miss?" Robin asked as she saw that Peter was still standing, seemingly unaffected by whatever it was that knocked her out.

"Superboy and Dubbilex, the guy with the two horns, had some weird mental conversation" Peter said before he pointed towards Guardian "Also, he's no longer a tool, just incompetent at his job here"

Guardian's eyes narrowed at this "Just get out of here, I'll deal with Doctor Desmond"

"I think not"

Everyone turned as several Genomorphs stepped aside to reveal a less than happy Doctor Desmond with a vial of a blue liquid in his hand before he held it up "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus"

He then brought the vial to his lips and began to chug the liquid.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that was the wrong vial he grabbed?" Peter said with a snicker as Desmond downed the entire thing in one go before he dropped the now empty vial on the ground "Like instead of his glorified steroid it was hydrochloric acid"

"Honestly, yeah, it kinda would be funny" Helena said as she and the others watched as Desmond began to shake uncontrollably while letting out pained groans before falling to his knees while his whole body shook.

"This is so gonna suck" Kid Flash said with a sigh as Desmond let out a agonized scream as his body began to grow and his skin tear and rip.

His eyes turned red with small black pupils while his teeth lengthened to points and the parts of his skin that didn't rip and tear changed to a sickly grey color with red markings along the lower end of his torso and arms and legs. The transformation, in Helena's opinion, reminded her of the old Titan formula her father archived on the Bat computer, though the mutation looked more... streamlined, refined even.

_'Daddy's gonna wanna know that Cadmus is toying with a new and improved Titan formula'_ Helena thought as her grip tightened on her batarangs.

"Yeesh, he looks even uglier than before" Peter said as he took in Desmond's new mutated form with a smirk "Now that takes some serious skill to pull off. Congrats doc!"

**_'So that's the Blockbuster he's been going on about replacing us'_** Venom said as it examined Desmond's altered form **_'Eh, still doesn't change the fact he was as big a loser as you'_**

_'Yeah'_ Peter said with a nod before Venom's words registered '_Heeey-!' _

Peter's response to Venom was cut off as Desmond let loose a roar and charged towards the five teens. Robin quickly drew several explosive disks and threw them at the mutated doctor. Desmond merely stopped and stood there and allowed the disks to hit him before they exploded all over his form, sending more bits of his torn skin into the air. The smoke quickly cleared to reveal a relatively unharmed mutated doctor with a dark snarl on his twisted face.

"Well... crap" Kid Flash said as the mutated doctor roared again and charged while Guardian met it halfway with his shield raised.

The transformed Cadmus doctor seized the hero by the head and threw him towards a wall without breaking his stride and continued his charge towards the heroes. Superboy yelled at Desmond and leaped at the man and sent a powerful punch into the side of this head that created a small shockwave and caused Desmond to stumble back before Peter shot two web lines at his chest and pulled himself forward and sent his feet right into Desmond's chest, knocking him back again and into the wall.

"Man, it's like kicking solid steel" Peter said as he rubbed his leg while Superboy charged Desmond again and sent a furry of punches into the doctor's mutated form.

Desmond roared at Superboy as it caught one punch and slammed his head into the clone's, knocking him back a few meters. The mutated doctor growled at Superboy and made to charge when Peter leaped on to his back and slammed his palms full force into the enhanced man's head. Desmond roared in pain before he backed into the wall, intent on crushing Peter before he jumped off.

"Ha, nice try but someone already tried that one" Peter said as he clung to the ceiling and stared down at Desmond "But 'A' for effort"

Desmond snarled at Peter and leaped at him before Superboy intercepted him and slammed right into the larger being's form. The force of the blow shook the hall as both went flying into the ceiling and through it and into the floor above. Peter quickly shot a web line and used it to swing from the ceiling and up into the hole, using his built up momentum to carry him the rest of the way before he let go and soared through thee air for a second before landing just a few feet from the hole in a crouch in what looked like the main lobby of the Cadmus surface building.

_'Huh, so this is what the reception area looks like... meh_' Peter thought as he took in his new surroundings.

"Interesting powers you have" Robin said as she and Kid Flash, the latter holding on to the girl wonder's arm, flew through the hole thanks to her grappling hook and landed beside Peter followed quickly by Aqualad who used his own Atlantean strength to leap up the hole.

"You can thank Cadmus for them" Peter said as he turned to see Superboy break free of the bear hug that Desmond had him in before he was seized by the leg and swung around, right towards the four teens "Duck!"

Peter dropped to the floor to avoid being hit by the flying Kryptonian hybrid, Aqualad on the other hand was too slow and was struck by his new ally. Both went flying several meters back with Kid Flash and Robin racing to regroup with them. Peter made to follow before his spider-sense went of and a quiet mental whisper from Venom warned him that the mutated doctor was behind him. Peter looked up at Desmond's snarling face with a grimace.

"Man, you look worse than how I felt after my tests against those other Superboy clones" Peter said as Desmond roared at him and sent a punch towards the teen.

Peter braced himself and caught Desmond's enlarged fist with both hands. He gritted his teeth as his feet dug into the ground and his muscles strained to hold back the Cadmus doctor's strike.

"Hey uh, a little help here!" Peter gritted out as Desmond began to push back until Peter felt his hold about to give when suddenly two of Robin's explosive disks embedded themselves in Desmond's face.

Peter and Venom both winced and hissed in displeasure at the proximity of the explosion and the volume of the detonation. Desmond roared in anger and annoyance as he stumbled back, momentarily blinded. Peter used this opportunity to shoot multiple web bullets at Desmond's face, covering it and cutting off his eye sight even further while Kid Flash raced behind him and delivered a high powered kick to the back of the mad doctor's knee. Desmond fell and Superboy and Aqualad both used this moment to send a double punch right into Desmond's web covered head. The force of the impact sent him flying right into a stone support pillar.

"Thanks" Peter said with a relieved sigh as turned towards the young woman "I owe you one"

"Head" Helena said simply.

Peter blinked at this "I'm sorry?"

"Head" Helena said as she tapped the side of her head, in the same area one of her explosive disks struck Desmond "You always go for the head. Mom taught me that"

"Oh... uh right, of course" Peter said with a sheepish grin _'For a second I thought she meant I owe her some head... or is she saying she wants to give me head as my way of repaying her? Ugh, I'm confused! Venom?'_

**_'How about we focus on the crazed mutated doctor before I even begin to touch that subject with a ten foot pole, hmm?' _**Venom suggested with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Peter nodded as he turned towards the mutated doctor with narrowed slits _'So, any idea on how to bring doctor Jekyll there down?' _

_**'Try breaking his neck, that seems to work usually**_' Venom offered with a dark chuckle '**_After we hurt him a little more of course'_**

Peter blinked at this '_Wow, you really hate him don't you?'_

_**'After all the shit he put me through and to some lesser extent you? I want his head on a rusted disease ridden pike**_' Venom growled '**_Preferably while he's still alive to slowly feel himself rot away' _**

Desmond roared in anger as he ripped the webbing off his face and glared at the five young heroes. He pushed himself off the damaged pillar and charged towards them with surprising speed before he leaped at them with a roar.

"Scatter!" Aqualad shouted before he and the others moved out of the way as Desmond landed, the force of his impact creating a crater before he lashed out and seized Superboy by the throat and held him up and began to squeeze.

Superboy let out a chocked gasp as he tried to pry Desmond's hands off his neck while Peter leaped on to the mutated doctor's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to choke him out before he broke Superby's neck. Aqualad ran up with a mace formed with his hilts and delivered a powerful blow to the creature's side, causing it to let out a growl as it struggled to shake Peter off while preventing Superboy from escaping.

"So Rob, any ideas?" Kid Flash asked as he appeared next to his friend "Cause at this rate, doctor ugly is gonna turn us into paste"

"I'm thinking" Helena said as she studied Desmond's form.

It was enhanced to the point it could take hits from an Atlantean, a Superman clone and someone that seemed, in her opinion, had spider powers. Add surprising speed and strength to those and they were looking at something only a heavy hitter from the League would need to be called in for.

'_But dad was able to beat guys like this when Joker unleashed that stuff on Arkham_' she thought with a frown '_But something tells me that this thing won't keel over anytime soon. Not if he's been screwing with it for who knows how long' _

Helena watched as Desmond let out another enraged roar before he reached around and grabbed Peter and slammed him into Aqualad as he prepared to send another strike into him. It then took Superboy and threw him towards another pillar and watched the boy of steel collide with it before it jumped towards him with a roar. Superboy saw the mutated doctor coming and quickly rolled out of the way, letting Desmond collide into the stone column and shake the building ever so slightly.

_'Wait a second'_ Helena thought as she brought up a holographic map of the room they were all in and scanned it, including the two damaged pillars. After a few seconds, the results came back 'Without the support pillars, the entire building will come crashing down'

Which could either stop Desmond or at the very least get the League's attention who've no doubt noticed their absence by now. Either way it was win in her book. She quickly highlighted several pillars on her map and showed it to Wally. His eyes scanned the image as his brain went into overdrive. After a few seconds he nodded and grinned at the girl wonder.

"Have I mentioned how much I love that tactical thinking brain of yours?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes" Helena said dryly as she pulled several explosive disks from her belt "And Dick's been teasing me ever since"

Wally snickered as he zoomed towards Desmond as he was being punched repeatedly by Peter, Superboy and Kaldur before be knocked them away with a sweep of his arm and prepared to go on the offensive when Wally slammed into him. The red head winced at the pain he was now feeling in his shoulder and quickly back tracked away from Desmond as he made to grab Wally.

"Close, but no cigar" Wally smirked at the mutated doctor "Wanna try again?"

Desmond snarled at Wally and raced after the red head as he ran towards one of the pillars. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Helena running towards the others while she threw several of her explosive disks at the top of the other support columns, or the ones still standing at least. Wally smirked at this as he came to a stop in front of one of the pillars and waited as Desmond closed in with his fists raised before he ducked under the mutated doctor and sped past him as the pillar behind him was destroyed by Desmond's attack. Elsewhere in the hall Peter, Kaldur and Superboy all destroyed several more pillars, destabilizing the structural integrity of the building while Helena triggered her disks to explode.

The building shook as the explosions destroyed the last of the support columns and began to crack and fall apart.

"Now would be a very good time to leave!" Peter yelled as he shot several web bullets at Desmond's face, covering his eyes and stopping his pursuit of Kid Flash.

"I'm in agreement" Kaldur said as he dodged a chunk of stone the size of him from crushing him and gestured for the others to head for the door.

**_'Boy..._**' Venom said.

_'Yeah?'_ Peter asked as he dodged several chunks of ceiling from hitting him as the entire building began to come down on top of them.

**'...I'm hungry' **

Peter's eyes widened at this_ 'Wait, are you freakin serious? Now your hu-!' _

Peter's train of thought was cut off as his spider-sense flared and he looked up to see a massive chunk of the ceiling coming down towards him and the others.

"Get down!" Kaldur yelled as he pushed Kid Flash and Robin down and used his body to shield them best he could.

Peter and Superboy both quickly converged on him and braced themselves as the dozens of tons of stone began to fall on and entomb them.

...

_'This is your fault by the way' _

_**'How so?' **_

_'You distracted me!' _

'**_I was merely alerting you to my desire to feed. It is not my fault you allowed it to distract you'_** Venom growled.

'You suck' Peter replied as he, Kaldur and Superboy struggled to hold the massive weight of the collapsed building over them before Superboy with a yell pushed up and shoved the large chunk of ceiling off and away.

"Man..." Kid Flash said with a pained groan, his suit covered in dust and tears in his suit, some of which had blood on them "I thought that was it. My whole life flashed through my eyes"

"But we're alive" Helena sighed in relief before she winced at the pain she felt in her side "Though, not without a bruised rib or two"

Kaldur looked around the area to see that a majority of the Cadmus research building had collapsed and was now in ruins, doctor Desmond laid a few meters away, covered in debris and thankfully, unconscious. Peter saw this as well and quickly made his way over the to beaten mutated man and examined him to make sure he was well and truly down.

Peter crouched down next to Desmond and hummed in thought after a few seconds of staring at him "You know Doc, you gotta admit, we really know how to bring down the house. Granted it's a office not a house but you get the idea"

_**'I don't think he can hear you**_' Venom said dryly _'**Now hurry up and kick his skull in before the others stop us'**_

"Heh, now there's an idea" Peter said with a snort as he stood up.

"What's an idea?" Helena said as she was suddenly next to Peter, causing him to almost flinch.

_'Thanks for the warning Venom'_ Peter thought with a scowl before he glanced at the girl wonder "Nothing. Sorta private joke you'd have to been there to get"

"Ah" Helena said with a nod as she reached up and undid her pony tail, allowing her hair to fall to just a bit past her shoulders "Well, thanks for the help. Doubt we would have made it out alive without you"

"I doubt that" Peter said as he gave Desmond one last glance before he and the Batman's sidekick rejoined the others.

"Well Supey, we promised to show you the moon" Kid Flash said as he pointed towards the full moon overhead.

Superboy looked up at the moon with a small look of wonder before his eyes seemed to narrow and an odd look came over his features. Peter quirked a brow at the teen's expression before he followed the clone's line of sight to see what it was that had his attention.

_'It's just a moon- oh... that's what he's looking at_' Peter thought with wide eyes as he saw that it wasn't the moon that Superboy was looking at, but rather someone flying down towards them.

Someone with a very familiar red 'S' on their blue cladded chest and a red cape billowing behind them.

"Oh... and Superman" Kid Flash said with a grin as he gave an amused look towards Superboy "Do we keep our promises or what?"

"Not just him" Peter commented as he saw that the last son of Krypton wasn't alone.

Along with the Man of Steel, Peter recognized Red Tornado, Giovanni Zatara with someone on his little floating magic circle, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern!

_'What, did he bring half the League with him_?' Peter thought as they all began to land around the five teens.

_**'No...'**_ Venom said as it noticed the other Green Lantern, the second one that appeared, carrying the non flying members of the League, Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary, on a small pad he had constructed.

But Peter's eyes weren't on them, his full attention was instead more focused on the grey haired woman that was standing next to Zatara on his magic circle as it slowly floated to the ground. She was old, nearing her nineties at least in Peter's opinion and yet she moved with the fluidly of someone at least a quarter of her age. She was clad in a long red dress that covered her from neck to toe and long sleeves that covered even her hands. On her front was a large, faded, black symbol in the shape of a-

_'A spider...'_ Peter thought as the woman turned her gaze to Peter and for a split second, everything seemed to freeze.

Even though her eyes were covered by small black glasses, he could tell her eyes were trained on his. He couldn't help the slight shiver that ran up his spine, he felt like a fly caught in a web and the web's maker was slowly descending down towards him. And then, just as suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone, replaced with something almost... comforting.

_**'She approaches**'_ Venom noted as the elderly woman patted Zatara on the arm before she carefully stepped off his magic circle and made a beeline straight for Peter.

A few other members of the League noticed and were puzzled, none more so than the Wonder Woman but refrained from saying anything to the former Justice Society member, many had grown used to her odd spontaneous ways. Peter remained perfectly still as the woman came to a stop a few feet from him and he noted that she was only a few inches taller than him yet she seemed even larger somehow. She gave him a small kind smile before she spoke in a soft, surprisingly young yet knowing voice that caused the hairs on Peter's neck to stand on end.

"It's good to finally meet you... Peter Parker"

At this, Kid Flash blinked before he looked between Peter and the elderly woman with a look of complete shock that Peter knew was on a number of other people present's faces.

"Wait, you know Madame Webb?"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, a reunion... of sorts.


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**rmarcano321**: Because out of all of them, Peter has the only actual relationship with Venom.

**Master Skywalker 121**: No, he wont be joining the Light. Yes Talia will be showing up again.

**mr unknow**: Not that I'm aware of.

**MeteorElDrago**: Yes but not out of any kind of malice, it's more of he's unconcerned if the guy he hits can't take a hit from him. Peter's been more or less raised to neutralize a target in the most efficient way possible. If that means killing them, he'll do it. Now, is the League gonna be okay with this? No, but Venom is nothing but a master at not caring.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: No the X-Men won't be in this story, or any associated characters like Wanda.

**90skid4life**: Not in a romantic sense.

**Badger10**: Yeah, Venom is going to be a less than ideal person to have in on the telepathic link.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Peter only trusts one person and that's Venom and that's more of being around him for so long and having him literally in his head all the time. Madam Webb isn't with the Justice League, she just asked to tag along to meet with Peter and she will be acting as a sort of mentor to him, at least in helping him further develop his powers. Osborn works with the Light like Black Manta does, he's not a member... yet.

**DougDustin**: Not really.

**DivinebahamutXZ**: How about I don't do some so basic like pairing Miss Martian with Peter.

**CRUDEN**: I guess some people are expecting me to have them hook up within the first three chapters for some reason. Don't know why, I'm more of a long game player than a short one.

**TheFoolishDreamer**: It'll be a bit until Peter goes full Venom. It'll make the police scene we saw in the Venom movie look like it was committed by a cuddly rabbit in comparison.

**superpirece**: Yes Catwoman is Helena's mom and the Blockbuster puts Desmond on a similar level to Peter with Venom, not their not equal. And if Venom was in complete control, he would have wrecked Desmond easily.

**Optimus Prime**: Zatanna will be a little older to match Peter's age.

**Biaster**: Meh, I hate it when people automatically assume that the main character in my stories are gonna be hooked up with the older woman right out the gate instead of having it build up and have him actually pursue a relationship after he becomes of age.

**LL**: Venom is gonna troll so hard with these cryptic types. venom's appetite for brains can be stated with chocolate, it apparently contains a similar chemical in it that can be found in brains.

**Earthly Entity**: What made you think he was a clone? And how could Cadmus be able to erase his memories when Venom can just 're-upload' them back into his mind?

**monkiepawn**: Yeah, because the Spider-man your thinking of was raised very differently to this one, a Spider-man that's been bonded to Venom for years and has grown accustomed to it's effects on his powers, such as enhancing his strength.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter blinked at the name that Kid Flash said before he glanced back at the elderly woman and quirked his head to the side.

"Madam who huh now?"

"Madam Webb!" Kid Flash said, cutting off anyone else before they could get a word in as he sped in front of Peter with wide eyes and used both arms to gesture towards the elderly woman behind him "The Madam Webb, the mistress of spiders, the seer of fate, the-"

"-Bunch of other useless names come up by news paper reporters and editors with far too much time on their hands" Madam Webb interrupted the yellow clad speedster with a soft smile as she patted Wally on the shoulder "Thank you dear, but I can take it from here. What I have to say is more for Peter here than anyone else"

She than glanced at Batman for a brief second with a weighted gaze that caused the dark night's back to straighten just a little more if that was even possible. With that, Madam Webb turned her attention back to Peter and gestured the super powered teen to follow her a little ways from the rest of the Justice League so that they could speak with a bit more privacy and so the League members who's protégés took part in this little adventure can properly chew their rears out.

"Madam Webb?" Peter said towards the elderly woman as he followed her towards the other end of the sink hole slash crater that was once Cadmus's top side office.

"My real name is Cassandra Webb, but someone somewhere back in the day thought Madam Webb sounded like a good head liner" Madam Webb said with a snort "And they were right... for all of one issue before something more important came along to cater their interests"

Peter nodded at this "Ah"

"I'm sure you'll get an equally ridiculous name soon enough. Everyone dressed oddly and has powers seem to now a days" Madam Webb said with a laugh as she stopped and turned towards Peter "Hmm, I'd say Black Spider, but there's already someone called that and that'd just get confusing too fast"

"Yeah..." Peter said with a frown as he drowned everything out and focused on Venom's mutterings in the back of his mind.

**_'We shall be know as Venom'_** Peter's 'Other' said with a scoff in a way that Peter knew that if he could have his chip raised and arms folded, he would **_'I refuse to be bonded to someone with such a dumb and unimaginative name such as 'Black Spider_**'

_'Yeah because going by your name is soooo much better_' Peter replied with an eye roll _'Also, why does this even matter? I thought the plan was once we got out of Cadmus we'd split? Not join the Justice League, which it's starting to sound like you and this lady want us to do' _

**_'What can I say, fighting people, feeling their bones break under our grasp, their muscles tear from our claws, their screams emanating from the pain we inflect upon them, it's so much fun'_** Venom said with a dark chuckle.

_'Since when you lazy alien?_' Peter thought with a frown.

**_'Since shut up and listen to what the hag in front of us is saying. Sounds important and I'd rather not have to hear this all a second time. I'm semi immortal not semi patient'_ **Venom said.

_'How would you know what she's saying is important?' _Peter asked.

**_'I'm basing it off that look on her old wrinkly face, the one that all old 'wise' and 'mystic' people seem to have when they say stuff that's supposed to be really important. Unless she suffers from resting old people face' _**

_'What?' _

**_'Pay attention!' _**

'_Fine, but this conversation is not done by a long shot buddy'_ Peter snapped with annoyance before he withdrew from the inner parts of his mind that he used to speak with Venom and focused on the world around him and the person speaking before him.

"-As for how I know your name, well I've been told and seen your coming for quite some time now. Since the death of your predecessor, Ezekiel" Madam Webb explained.

"Predecessor?" Peter said with confusion "What do you mean by that? Far as I know, I'm a one of a kind"

**_'She doesn't mean you and me in that regard boy. You would know if you were paying attention, idiot'_ **Venom stated.

"Yes" Madam Webb said with a nod, unaware of the second conversation the boy before her was having "You see Peter, you are the next in a line of ancient warriors who are responsible for..."

**_'Ugh, not even three minutes into meeting her and already she's boring me to tears'_ **Venom said with a grumble.

_'Stop being rude, she clearly put a lot of time into what she has to tell us'_ Peter said with a scowl directed towards the alien life form as Madam Webb continued to speak to Peter, taking his silence as a sign that he was giving her his full undivided attention.

Cassandra is willing to admit that she had her reservations about having this boy become the new Center for the Web of Life, but seeing such concentration on the boy, how he grasped on to every word she said with uncanny focus and understanding, it started to put some of those doubts to rest. He was already taken this whole thing far better than Ezekiel did when she first told him of his role as the Center for the Web of Life, an ancient title and position held by an even more ancient and powerful warriors. She was starting to see what the Master Weaver had apparently seen in this child and perhaps would continue to surprise her and her eventual successor.

If only she knew the real reason for his silence... she'd be asking the Master Weaver to try again in picking a Center for the Web of Life.

**_'And why the hell is she wearing sun glasses at night?'_ **Venom said with confusion as he noticed the covered woman's eyes **_'It's not that bright out' _**

_'Maybe it's a fashion thingy'_ Peter said with a mental shrug.

_**'A stupid one, almost as stupid as wearing sandals with a lab coat'**_ Venom said with a snicker.

_'And have a pony tail'_ Peter agreed with a grin under his mask before he saw that Madam Webb was still talking **_'_Oh crap, she's still talking?' **

**_'Has been for a while now. She was going on about you being part of some old mystic cosmic warrior caste but now she's on this tantric energy and chaos energy crap and how their the life blood of some big cosmic web thing and how you can harness said energy' _**Venom said in a bored tone '**_While we're on that, I'm still hungry' _**

_'Oh my god, would you just wait? I'll get us some chocolate later you fat alien'_ Peter said with a mental groan.

**_'Oh Knull forbid you tell someone to shut if with their life story or whatever so not to appear rude. If it's so important, they can tell us later'_ **Venom grumbled before he gave the impression he was grinning to Peter **_'Let's just bite her head off and be done with it. Sure it'll be a little leathery because of how old she is but meh. Better than fresh out of the womb infant, all mush and little flavor. Come on, we can get a few good chunks down before anyone here can stop us'_**

_'Okay first of all, no. Second of all, eww and third of all... no' _Peter said with a shake of his head.

_**'I want food now dammit!'**_ Venom hissed.

'_And you'll get it when the old lady with odd fashion sense looks like she's done'_ Peter said before he decided to refocus on whatever it was that Madam Webb was saying.

"-You'll have a long road ahead of you my boy and I cannot promise it'll be easy" Madam Webb said as she placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder "But I know you'll do Amazingly. And you will not be alone, I can promise you that"

Peter blinked as he realized that he tuned in at the literal end to the conversation "Oh, uh, thanks. That uh, that means a lot"

At least Peter thinks it does. For all he knows, she was talking about how he's going to die in agony and it'll get worse once he reaches the afterlife.

Madam Webb smiled warmly and nodded before she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small card and handed it to Peter. The teen took it and looked it over to see it was an address to some kind of tea shop located out in Queens New York. Peter frowned at this before he glanced up at Madam Webb with confusion under his mask.

"Uhh, thank you?"

"You can find me there should you ever need to talk" Madam Webb said as she patted Peter on the head "Don't be a stranger dear"

"Sure thing..." Peter said as had the card stored in Venom by having the suit absorb it to keep it safe.

With her task complete, Madam Webb turned towards Giovanni Zatara and nodded towards the accomplished mage "All right than, I'm ready to go"

Zatara blinked at this before he cleared his throat "I'm sorry Madam Webb, but I was going to help the League transport the man Desmond to-"

"They have two Green Lanterns that can do that young man" Madam Webb huffed "Now make a circle and take me home. I left a kettle of tea out that I wish to finish before it goes cold"

Zatara blinked at this "Wouldn't it be better if I just make you a portal and-"

"No!" Madam Webb suddenly yelled before she caught herself and cleared her throat "No, my body's a bit too old to take that kind of transportation anymore"

Zatara sighed at this "Yes Madam Webb... _I'm starting to see why Nelson complained about you so much"_

The elder woman nodded as she turned back to Peter and gave him one last parting smile before she approached the circle that Zatara conjured up for them to ride back to Madam Webb's home. Peter watched her go before he glanced at the others and saw that Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash were explaining to the League what just happened here and why they were there even to begin with in the first place.

**_'So, now what?'_** Venom asked as he and Peter noticed a few of the League members give the pair odd looks at parts of the story where he was involved.

_'I guess get to meeting my Aunt that Dubbliex mentioned'_ Peter said as he watched both green Lanterns, some silver chrome colored guy with a red shape on his chest and Hawkman and Hawkwoman depart to escort the mutated Desmond off to god knows where to be examined while Zatara escorted Madam Webb back to New York, all the while looking less than happy as she began to pester the man about his daughter and how she was doing, was she with anyone and when she was going to be brought over again.

**_'Can't wait...'_ **Venom said with a growl '**_What are you going to lead with? Hi, I'm your long lost thought to be dead nephew oh and I have the powers of a spider and a several hundred year old alien attached to me!'_ **

_'...'_

**_'...'_**

_'...Let's start with 'hi I'm your long lost nephew' and go from there' _Peter thought with a sigh as he glance back at the group of teens and their mentors '_As soon as we find a way to get out of here. Assuming they lest us leave' _

**_'They will, or we'll just start ripping their heads off and feed them to their loved ones and watch them throw their mutilated brains up after having them jammed down their throats'_ **Venom giggled darkly.

Peter blinked at this before his shoulders slumped '_Venom, why did I have to be bonded to you?'_

**_'Grrr, just be gland you weren't given to my child. You'd go insane from how warped the little monster is. I'm a saint in comparison' _**

_'Yeah, I'm sure he or she is sooo much worse than you' _Peter thought with an eye roll.

The day that Peter meets a symbiote that's even worse than Venom when he's hungry and cranky is the day that Peter will eat a raw brain.

...

"So Rob, how much trouble are we in?" Kid Flash asked after the teens gave the League a rundown of what happened since they infiltrated Cadmus and discovered both Superboy and the teen called Peter Parker.

Helena hummed in thought as she glanced over at her father who was in a muted conversation with Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman and Guardian. Where he came from was anyone's guess, he apparently made his way back to the surface somehow around the time Robin and Kid Flash were explaining to her father and Flash about how they were overpowered by Superboy on their first meeting. Speaking of which, she looked over to where Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were, having their own conversation about Superboy no doubt.

"Well, Batman didn't growl too much during our explanation, so I'd say not too much. At least you guys. I know I'm gonna hear about this when we get back to Gotham" the third barer of the Robin mantle said with a depressed sigh.

Wally winced at this "Yeaaaah I do not envy you right now"

"I'm more curious on what they are going to do about Superboy and Peter" Kaldur said as he glanced at the Kryptonian clone and the black clad teen who was still a bit of ways from the rest but watching them all with those oddly expressive white lenses of his.

In all honesty, Kaldur was beginning to wonder if that really isn't a suit the teen was wearing but his actual skin. Helena assured him it wasn't, stating his mouth movements say he has a fully developed jaw underneath and his peripherals don't seem to match the range his white 'eyes' seem to have. How she was able to put all that together was beyond him but he was willing to trust her judgement, she was rarely wrong.

"Well Superboy's got Superman" Kid Flash said as he scratched the back of his head "That Peter guy, yeah I'm drawing a blank on him"

"We'll figure something out with him" Helena said with a nod as she glanced at the black clad teen "I doubt Batman is gonna let a guy like him run loose on his own. Too many people out there would love to have someone like him under their control"

"Like Luthor?" Kid Flash asked.

Helena nodded as more names flashed through her mind "Or Ra's, Osborn, Waller, Bane, Deathstroke-"

"Okay we get it, lots of super power hungry psychopaths want a guy that's apparently on par with a Superman clone or Atlantean" Kid Flash interrupted with a sigh.

"And that's just individuals" Helena said with a shrug "I can also give you the names of a few countries that'd love to slice him up and see how they can replicate him on a larger scale"

"Let's hope that it never comes down to that" Kaldur said before he noticed Superboy was looking at Superman talk to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Manhunter noticed the audience and placed a hand on Superman's shoulder and nodded towards the super powered teens, or more specifically the teen with an 'S' on his chest. The Man of Steels stood there for a moment, unmoving before a look from Wonder Woman caused him to sigh and turn towards the four. Superman approached the group until he came to a stop in front of Superboy and stared at him with a look that wasn't nervous but it wasn't quite as confident as it usually was. Even the tone he spoke in held the odd departure from the norm as the Man of Steel spoke to... his clone.

"We'll uh... we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now..." the Man of Steel paused as he tired to think of something else to say "I better make sure they... het that Blockbuster creature squared away"

And with that, Superman turned and took off into the air, leaving behind the teens.

"Wow..." Helena said with a blink "Throw a kid in the guy's lap and he's so overwhelmed he can't even be in the say state as them. God help us all if Lex figures that out"

"I'll say. Wonder how Kara will react when she meets him" Kid Flash said with a nod before he noticed Batman, Flash and Aquaman approaching them and paled at the looks on their faces "Uh oh..."

"Cadmus will be investigated" Batman said, getting straight to the point "All fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called" Flash interrupted with a look of disapproval towards the teens.

Batman glanced at the fastest man alive with his version of annoyance before he turned his attention back to the group of superpowered teens and his daughter with a glare "End results aside, we are not happy"

_"Are you ever?_" Helena muttered under her breath, thought not quiet enough for her father to hear, whose glare darkened even further.

"You hacked Justice League systems" the Dark Knight said, placing extra emphasis on 'You' when looking at his daughter "Disobeyed orders and endangered lives. You will not being doing this again"

"I'm sorry, but we will"

Helena blinked at the sound of Kaldur's voice and turned towards him with surprise, a look that was mirrored on Wally's face. It took some serious courage to talk back to the Batman when he was in a mood. The only people that Helena knew that dared to were her mom, Alfred and Jason, though the latter did so out of spite if anything else. Aquaman didn't seem to like the tone he read in his protegee's tone and frowned at the young Atlantean.

"Aqualad, stand down" he ordered.

"Apologies my king... but no" Aqualad said with a small bow of his head before looking back towards the ruler of Atlantis who quirked his brow in surprise at the insubordination "We did great work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful. Important"

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" the Flash began before he was interrupted by Kid Flash.

"The five of us. And it's not"

"Batman..." Helena said as she stepped forward and with a deep breath looked her father up in the eye with a steely expression "You and the others didn't take us in for the hell of it, or because you thought it made you look cooler. You took us in, trained us, guided us to stand with you one day, not only as equals but as your successors, to continue the fight. Well, this is us doing just that. Is it a little earlier than what any of you had planned? Probably, but it's happened. I understand your less than happy about it, but..."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said in an angered tone, still unhappy with Superman's reaction to him. He stepped forward and glared at the assembled heroes "It's simple. Either get on board, or get out of the way"

"I want it on record, I'm not with them. I literally just met them like an hour or two ago" Peter said as he took a few steps back with his hands raised "If yall feel like bating the ever loving hell out of them, go for it. Just please leave me alone. I bruise easily"

"Dude, the heck?!" Kid Flash said as he turned towards the teen with a look of disbelief "Why you bailing on us? Especially now?"

"Cause you guys clearly like to start fights, something I'm against" Peter said with a frown before he pointed towards the League "Also, I am not getting on these guys bad side when I've literally haven't been up here in years. Plus when Desmond finally regains consciousness, I want to laugh at him and let him know that on top of beating him, just last week I slipped water from a urinal into his coffee"

_**'I can already imagine the look on is face when we tell him. I hope you have a camera so we can get a picture'** _Venom snickered.

_'I will go to my grave with that being one of my crowing achievements in life_' Peter agreed with a silent chuckle.

Helena couldn't stop the snort that escaped "You did what?"

"You heard me" Peter said as he turned towards the young hero "Wasn't easy, but thankfully the doc liked to drink his coffee with as much cream and sugar as humanly possible, so the taste was covered up"

Helena smirked a little at this "I gotta remember that one"

"Leave credit where credit is due and you can" Peter said with a nod towards the girl as he turned on his heel "Now if anyone needs me, I'm gonna head for New York and meet someone that I didn't even know was alive, let alone existed until all like an hour ago by some creepy mind reading horn guy"

"And how do you intend to get there kid?" Green Arrow spoke up with an amused look on his face.

"I'll think of something" Peter said with a shrug "I always do"

**_'More like I do and you take credit for it'_** Venom growled in annoyance.

"Well, if you heading for New York I think you should know your heading in the wrong direction" Black Canary said with a small grin as she folded her arms across her chest.

Peter stopped mid-step and turned towards the blonde before he looked back in the direction he was going and shrugged "Meh, the world's round. I'm sure I'll get there eventually. Maybe. Kinda. Hopefully"

"We can give you a lift" Robin offered before she shot a glare towards Batman "I owe you for saving my life after all"

The Dark Knight scowled at the look his child was giving him before Green Arrow spoke up.

"Wait, he's trying to get to New York, right?" the archer asked with confusion on his face.

"Yes" Peter said with annoyance "That's the topic for this whole conversation"

"And Madam Webb lives in New York, right?" Green Arrow said as he looked around at the other heroes, seeing if they would catch on.

"Uh yeah?" Kid Flash said with a frown.

"Well then why didn't she take him with her?" Green Arrow pointed towards Peter who's lenses widened at this before his shoulders slumped.

"...Well, looks like my urinal water in the cup prank is due for a sequel, this time with tea"

_**'And then we can bite her head off and eat it' **_

_'Oh my god, would you stop!'_

...

Four Days later...

...

Mount Justice, July 8, 08:04 am...

Peter was not a happy camper at the moment.

After his escape and 'team-up with a few sidekicks at Cadmus back in Washington, Peter had hoped that he'd be given a ride back to New York where he then could introduce himself to his long lost Aunt, even if he was the one that was technically lost, and go on about his life like the past ten years were all some sort of bad dream. Instead, he was taken to the Hall of Justice where he spent the better part of three days being examined and studied like some sort of rat, asked a ton of questions about what Cadmus had been doing as far as he knew and what exactly was he. The only highlight from the whole affair was when the Flash tried to cut a piece of Venom off Peter's arm to analyze after picking up odd readings from it. Venom reacted accordingly by sending a barbed tendril out of Peter's shoulder and nearly impaled the scarlet speedster.

And now he was standing in some mountain overlooking the ocean with a black shirt that Venom changed into, black jeans that were also Venom and a pair of black shoes that were again made of Venom with over half the Justice League and Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy, this time dressed in regular clothing instead of their 'other clothes'. At least, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy's clothing was normal, Robin was dressed in a purple blouse that screamed expensive, gold ear rings, black aviator sunglasses, black pants, opened toed heels and some kind if designer handbag.

_'Weird, I thought she'd be goth or something_' Peter thought as he found himself staring at the lone female of the group.

**_'Weird how much you keep looking at her like you've never seen a female before'_** Venom snickered.

_'Not one my age_' Peter said with a scowl on his face as he tore his eyes from Robin before she noticed his gaze on her... again.

Venom hummed at this as Batman approached the five with an unreadable expression on his face and stared at them all for a moment before he began to pace before them while Red Tornado, Black Canary, Aquaman, Flash and Hawkman stood behind him, watching.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again" Batman revealed to the teens as the rest of the League busied themselves with getting the old stronghold up and running again.

"Oh joy, we get the League's hand me downs" Helena said with an eye roll that caused her father to glare at her in annoyance before he took a silent breath and resumed his pacing.

"Since you Five are determined to stay together-"

"I have no say in the matter. If I did, I'd be gone by now" Peter interrupted dryly as he looked around the cave as various members of the Justice League added, modified and improved the systems that were going to be needed to utilize the cave again.

"Shut up" Batman gritted his teeth at teen's interruption.

"And now I'm having my right to speak taken from me, pfft some heroes you people are" Peter said with a scoff, causing Helena to snicker again.

"How come you laugh at half the things he says but for me you just roll your eyes or tell me to shut up?" Wally frowned at Helena as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Because he's actually funny" Helena said with a grin.

Wally stared at the dark haired girl with a blank expression "Riiiiight…"

"As I was saying" Batman said with a growl of annoyance at the teens "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will handle your training, while I will deploy you on missions"

"Real missions?" Helena said with a frown as she folded her arms across her chest "Because with you there's a difference between 'missions' and 'missions'. One involves taking on actual bad guys or stopping some evil plot while the other is a waste of time or some overly complicated training exercise that you simply could have condensed down to a damn training session"

"They will be real missions" Batman said with a frown "But covert"

"The League will handle the obvious stuff" Flash said before he pointed towards his chest "There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests"

"Really? I thought it was to help you remember who you are after getting hit in the head so many times" Peter said with a snicker before suddenly Venom formed a white spider symbol very similar to Madam Webb's spider on his chest. Peter stared down at the symbol with a scowl_ 'Oh your hilarious' _

_**'I try' **_

"Man, how do you do that?" Kid Flash asked as he leaned in towards Peter's shirt and poked at it "Make it change like that? Is this suit of your connected to your brain through a series of implanted nodes that allow it to react based on your thoughts and the material it has available?"

"I wish I knew, so that way I could get it to stop" Peter said dryly as he batted Kid Flash's hand away "Also no touchy"

**_'I don't remember you complaining about no touchy when that girl over there put her hand on your shoulder and lightly squeezed it to see how much muscle you were packing'_** Venom observed.

_'She wasn't weird about it'_ Peter defended.

_**'Suuuuure' **_Venom said before he seemed to shiver 'Hmmm...'

'What is it?' Peter said with a frown.

**_'Martians_**' Venom said with a level of distaste '**_Two of them, behind us' _**

Peter turned and looked over his shoulder to see Martian Manhunter step more into the light with a young teenage girl with green skin, red hair and dressed in a white short sleeved version of Manhunter's top, a blue skirt, blue gloves and boots and a equally blue cape that reached down to her waist beside him. The rest of the team turned and followed Peter's gaze and saw the red head as well.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece" Batman revealed "Miss Martian"

"H-Hi" the red head said with a small wave and a nervous smile on her face.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute" Kid Flash said with a elbow bump towards Robin who rolled her eyes under her glasses.

"Of course you are" she said as Wally stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hey, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, the stereotypical rich girl behind me is Robin, the tall dark and cool guy is Aqualad, but it's cool if you forget their names" the red head said with a grin.

"I'm honored to be included" Miss Martian said as she clasped her hands together and gave the team a more friendly smile.

As Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash walked over towards the young Martian Teen, Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Batman looking at him with a stony expression.

"You and I need to talk" he said in a tone that brokered no room for argument.

Peter frowned at this "Uh, okay?"

The Dark Knight gestured for the teen to follow him while the rest had their attention on the newest addition to the team. The two left the main hall of the complex and wandered down a random hall before the dark knight stopped and turned back towards Peter and folded his arms across his chest.

"I want to speak to you about... your other half" Batman said as he stared at Peter with a hard look.

Peter quirked a brow at this "My what?"

"Guardian told me about your 'suit'" the Dark Knight gestured to Peter's person "About what it was, or at least, what he's been told about it and what he's seen it accomplish. And then there's the few files I was able to recover from Cadmus about it before they were deleted"

_**'That little snitch sold us out'**_ Venom hissed in annoyance**_ 'Let's go find him and eat both of his arms and legs and then throw him into a lake and watch him drown' _**

_'It was bound to get out eventually. I'm just curious on how much this guy knows about you'_ Peter thought with a scowl as he folded his arms across his chest "What about it?"

"Can you control it?" Batman inquired with a frown.

"Gee, I don't know. Let me ask it for permission to tell you that" Peter said with an eye roll, causing the caped crusader to growl at him "Hey, if I didn't have it under control, you'd all would know. Trust me, it'd be obvious if I didn't"

"That's not good enough!" Batman snapped as he took a step towards Peter who in turn had Venom manifest around him and cover him in an near instant.

Batman paused as he was now staring into the blank white lenses of Peter's 'suit', his hand drifting towards his belt as the two stared one another down. Tension filled the air between the two as they waited for one another to make the next move before Helena's voice broke through and gained both of their attention.

"Oh my god, would you stop!" Helena said as she marched over and glared up at her dad with narrowed eyes "Yes Batman we get it, your big mean and scary and need to act tough to compensate for your lack of powers. Now stop trying this weird establishing of dominance thing before I tell Catwoman! God, this is exactly why I can't go anywhere with you!"

"Yeah, what she said" Peter said with a nod as Venom retracted back into his body as Helena grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the scowling dark knight "Also, who's Catwoman?"

As Batman watched his daughter pull Peter away, the shirt the boy was wearing formed a small clawed hand that waved at him before it proceeded to flip him off while a small pair of white tear drop shaped eyes formed above the hand along with a tooth filled maw that contorted into a grin before it faded away and the hand retracted as Peter and Helena turned a corner and vanished from the Dark Knight's line of sight, leaving him to his thoughts...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Meeting Aunt May and gaining a 'secret identity'... Venom does not approve.


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**rmarcano321**: It depends I guess.

**Silver Crow**: Who says that Venom doesn't have his new powers from Knull already? Peter will be meeting Cindy and Anya next chapter.

**Fire Dragon King**: The reason it wasn't brought up is because Peter never said he killed them, just that he passed and they didn't. In fact, for all the others know, once Peter beat them, Cadmus disposed of them. Now that doesn't mean it wont be uncovered, it will with Batman looking to find out as much as he can on Peter. In his eyes, Peter's a young, extremely volatile super human whose mental state is questionable at best, he sure as hell isn't gonna let an unknow like that around his kid without finding out everything he can about them in case things go south. And once he does... yikes.

**Badger10**: At the moment, he looks like his traditional black suit look but without the white spider on it.

**peanutbutter6996**: What is?

**WILLIAM11**: She's more based off the PS4 May from Marvel's Spider-man.

**CRUDEN**: There will be times that Peter's lack of social skills will become evident. Interacting with an alien that's literally in your mind is one thing, but interacting with modern society? That's a whole other ball game.

**PhantomWorks- Story division**: Carnage will be appearing in this story, along with the likes of Riot, Scream, Toxin and the others.

**PowerNinja**: Hated the plot, the villain, the way they nerfed the violence and for some reason giving Venom toes for no real reason. But I did like the interactions between Eddie and Venom.

**superpirece**: He supplies them in a manner similar to Luthor though it's more to advance his political career than 'world domination' like Luthor is doing, for the moment.

**GJAM**: Yes he will meet Catwoman and of course she'll approve of him, cats love spiders when it comes to Peter. As for Helena's interest in him, appearance wise he has her attention, and his power set is rather unique, as is his origins. So for the time being her interest in him is purely curiosity with a hint of physical attraction.

**Chaos Sorcerer**: Well I can say Taskmaster will appear as one of Peter's Rogues, he seems to be gaining popularity lately. As for the girls that will be interested in him at the moment and are around his age, they will be Helena, Kara, Zatanna, Felicia, Anya, Cindy, and Ravager. The older women wont be taking any romantic interest until after he's of actual age during the five year gap between season one and two. Venom here is roughly on par with the power level his mainstream counterpart has. Barring the whole agents of the cosmos thing, the Symbiote history is the same in that Knull made them and used them to try and conquer the universe before they turned on him though afterwards they still proved to be a blight on the rest of the universe, like the Xenomorphs. No Venom's main weaknesses are Fire and sonics, though electricity can be a descent substitute. Venom and Peter combined are considered the second strongest members of the team, just railing behind Superboy. No he's enhancing them, it's why he's the second strongest member of the group in terms of raw physical strength. Peter will have moments where he'll go his own way or refrain from saying something that could be vital to knowing by the rest of the team, partly out of habit and partly because as time goes on, some of Peter's actions will make most of the team, even the likes of Helena, wary of him, Yes, Helena and Kara will become Huntress and Power Girl by the events of Invasion. Osbron's interest stems from the fact that it was Oscorp that supplied the tech that led to Peter gaining his spider powers, Cadmus, through the Light, had already acquired Venom. Ra's see's potential in Peter, not enough to be an heir, but enough to be a very valued member to the League of Shadows/Assassins. Some of the members of the Light are interested in Peter's bonding to Venom more than anything else and are eager to replicate it on a larger scale. It'll follow the show to a point, but not outright, I'll be replacing a few events with some of my own or adding on to the existing missions that the team went on. The Martians and Symbiotes encountered one another a few hundred to a few thousand years prior and it didn't end to well... for the Martians.

**Fenrir44**: There's gonna be more than enough DC women and women associated to the Spider-man mythos being in this, adding X-Men women will make it even harder to keep track of whose appearing. Yes, Felicia will show up and Mary Jane will appear during the events of Invasion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

July 12, New York City, Forest Hills Queens, 03:23 pm...

Peter was... well he wouldn't say nervous.

Anxious maybe, but not nervous. What'd he have to be nervous about? He was just sitting a black SUV that was outside the home to his last living relative May Parker with some agent from some agency called ARGUS, who was dressed in a gray business suit and had long blonde hair. She said her name was Barbara Morse or something like that, Peter wasn't paying attention at the time, he was busy arguing with Venom on why they couldn't just steal a package of chocolate they saw at a store they stopped at earlier.

"Nervous?" Bobbi said with a small grin as she noticed Peter keeping looking anxiously at the small home before he looked back at his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

"What me?" Peter said as he pointed to himself "No, I'm not nervous! I'm the complete and utter opposite of nervous. If anything, this lady should be nervous!"

"Riiiight" Bobbi said with an amused laugh as she unlocked the doors to the car and stepped out into the late afternoon air "Well come on kid, let's get this show on the road"

"Do we have to do it now though?" Peter asked as he hopped out of the vehicle and followed Bobbi up to the house "I mean, this seems like the kind of thing that you should be eased into"

"Are you worried she won't like you?" Bobbi asked as she turned back towards Peter with a worried look on her face.

"Well, what's there to like about me?" Peter asked as he adverted his gaze and stared at the small column of ants marching on the ground "I mean, I'm a sixteen year old super powered kid bonded with a symbiotic organism given to me by Cadmus to see if I'd bond with it or not. Not seeing anything worth liking there"

"Well, your not a delinquent, so you got that going for you" Bobbi said as she tapped her chin "And your smart too. I've reviewed your file, if two sheets of paper counts as a file now a days, you got a IQ over two hundred. That's... really, really impressive"

"If you say so" Peter said with a shrug as he looked around at the neighborhood to see a group of kids playing down the street and another neighbor across the street mowing their lawn.

"Look, we've observed your Aunt the past few days and we're ninety nine point nine percent sure she wont turn you away" Bobbi said as she patted Peter on the shoulder "She's got a good heart, something you badly need in your life"

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Kid, you were raised in a lab by an organization that ARGUS and the League are starting to discover has violated almost as many human rights as the Nazis did" Bobbi said with a sympathetic expression "And it shows"

"How?" Peter asked with confusion as he looked down at himself "I don't look like science experiment gone wrong"

**_'Says you'_ **Venom whispered with a snicker.

"It's how you interact with people" Bobbi said as she folded her arms "You don't willingly initiate a conversation, your reclusive and I'm willing to bet you have a rather skewered morality code"

"I'll let you know that my moral code is... good" Peter said with a scoff.

Bobbi's eyes narrowed at this "If that's the case, then why did you kill all of the Superman clones before Superboy?"

Peter fought hard to keep his expression from turning to shock, which in hindsight wasn't very good "W-What makes you say I killed them?"

Bobbi gave Peter an unimpressed look "Well, since ARGUS employs guys who are a little better at hacking than Batman, we were able to recover just a tad bit more than the dark knight was when he hacked Cadmus before they could delete any relevant information pertaining to you and the various other projects that had going on"

Peter felt his heat beating a mile minute as he felt his body inching towards either fight or flight. Venom, from what Peter could sense, was already preparing a tendril to lash out at Bobbi while he simultaneously formed the suit to get away. Morse seemed to be aware of the sudden tension Peter was feeling and sighed as she loosened her stance and held her hands up.

"Look, if your worried we're gonna tell the League, don't. I saw the recordings, Cadmus's Superman clones weren't really giving you much of a choice and even then, how would you know better? Your 'caretakers' weren't exactly morally upright in the first place and were in no hurry to teach you what was right or wrong" Bobbi said.

'_**She or ARGUS want something from us**_' Venom hissed in Peter's ear **_'It's the only reason why they aren't saying anything to the League... yet' _**

"What do you guys want from me?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Far as I'm aware? Nothing" Bobbi said with a shrug "Believe it or not kid, you aren't exactly high on our list of priorities and I hope it stays that way. I'd rather not have to roll up here with a few dozen guys because you got out of hand"

"I'll keep that in mind" Peter said with a relieved sigh.

Bobbi nodded before she turned towards the door and took a deep breath "Okay, let's get this over with"

"Wait" Peter said, grabbing Bobbi by the arm and stopping her "Does she know about... what Cadmus did to me?"

"She knows that after your parents were killed, a rogue organization of scientists took you and proceeded to manipulate your genes and expose you to a host of varying materials over the past few years that resulted in you obtaining abilities of a spider, or close to it" Bobbi revealed as she extracted her arm from Peter's grip, she already knew there was going to be a bruise with how hard he unintentionally gripped her.

"What about..." Peter gestured to the black long sleeve shirt he had on that shivered before settling.

"We're... gonna leave you to explain that one" Bobbi said with a sheepish grin "Sorry, but we can't do all the work"

Peter gave the blonde a blank look as she turned and rung the door bell and waited for May to answer. As they stood there, Peter's mind raced over the possible reactions that his Aunt will have when she see's Venom. She probably wont take him being bonded to a alien parasite with a craving for brains as well as hearing that the son of her brother in law and his wife had been experimented on in the hopes of making some kind of next generation super solider. After a few seconds, Peter picked up the footsteps of someone on the other side of the door and took a deep breath as the knob turned and the door opened.

"Mrs. Parker" Bobbi said as she held out her hand "I'm Special Agent Morse, ARGUS. We talked on the phone"

"Oh, hello Ms. Morse" May said as she took Bobbi's hand and shook it while Peter observed her.

She was younger than he thought she'd be, looking to be in her mid to late fifties with a full head of brown hair and only had a few wrinkles on her face. She had blue eyes that flickered to meet Peter's and widened as she took in his appearance. To her, it was like looking at her late brother in law again but he had Mary's eyes. Bobbi stepped aside as May slowly approached Peter and slowly reached out with a shaking hand.

Peter swallowed nervously at the older woman "H-Hey... I'm... I'm Peter"

"You... you look just like your father" May whispered in a quiet voice.

"Thanks..." Peter said with a shy smile. He could hardly remember what his parents looked like, or even what they sounded like to be honest "And you uh... you look uh, you?"

May chuckled as she brought Peter into a surprising hug.

**_'Aww, how sweet. I think we'll get cavities from all the sweetness in the air'_** Venom teased in the back of Peter's mind.

_'Ah blow me you parasitic pile of sewage_' Peter said as he returned the hug, being mindful not to squeeze to hard and break his Aunt May's back... literally.

After a few moments, May pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes before she stepped back "Oh, where are my manners. Come in, come in, I just put a pot of tea on. Would either of you two like some?"

"What would be lovely Mrs. Parker" Bobbi said with a smile as she stepped into the home.

Just as Peter prepared to follow her through, his entire body suddenly tensed, causing him to stop and look over his shoulder with a frown on his face. May seemed to notice her nephew's stance and looked around worriedly for whatever it was that was causing him to act like this.

"Is everything okay Peter?"

Peter didn't respond as his eyes darted around the area, looking for... he didn't know what, but something was there, watching him. Venom seemed to be in agreement as he growled in the back of Peter's mind and prepared to react in an instant. After a few seconds, Peter released a breath as the tension he was feeling left him and glanced back at his aunt and gave her his best reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm good. Just... just not used to seeing or being around so many people is all" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head with a small grin "The most I've ever been around at one time was like ten and even then that freaked me out"

"Oh dear..." May said with worry before she put an arm around Peter and escorted him inside her home, soon to be their home "Well don't your worry sweetie, I'm not gonna throw you into a crowd of people if being around so many other people is unsettling"

"Bah, I'll get over it... eventually" Peter said with a grin towards the elderly woman "Gotta face your fears at some point right?"

"I agree" May said.

As Peter entered the house and the door closed behind him, both he and Venom missed the faint rippling of the air just a few meters away by the curb, next to agent Morse's car that was roughly in the shape of a person before it faded away again, as if it were never there in the first place.

...

Kara Zor-El was never much of a social person when she was growing up on Krypton.

She wasn't quite a shut in but she never went out unless invited, she found interacting with other people to be too troublesome at times and filled with too much unnecessary drama. But since Krypton's destruction which in turn caused the population of her race to drop to herself, her cousin and whatever criminals inhabited the Phantom Zone and her eventual landing on Earth and being confined to the Kent Farm in Smallville Kansas, the literal middle of nowhere in her opinion, she was craving for any kind of social interaction outside of the local populace.

She would get that every few weeks when her cousin Kal, or Clark as he liked to be called, would visit and from her best friends Helena and Zatanna. But since one was touring with her father on a 'magical tour' and the other was Robin, hanging out with the two was rather difficult for the blonde teen. Especially since every time she tried to leave Smallville, Kal would intercept her and drag her back for 'her own good' because the world 'wasn't ready for a Kryptonian teenager'.

"I swear, he's just making me stay here because he doesn't like another Kryptonian flying around that's not him and getting even more attention because of it. Ugh, even as an adult he has to have all the attention" Kara grumbled as she sat in her room, filled to the brim with various plushies that she immediately fell in love with after landing on Earth.

They didn't have anything quite like them on Krypton and for some reason she needed to have them.

The same could go for the kinds of clothes she was wearing, red spandex shorts and a blue sports bra that was a bit tight on her steadily growing chest while her hair was done up in a messy pony tail. She huffed out a sigh of annoyance as she rolled on to her stomach and rested her chin on her arms as she stared at the wall with a bored expression. Martha and Jonathan were out on a date, leaving her to watch after the house, not that it was very hard. She could hear everything going on inside and outside the house and view the entire property with her X-ray vision with a few turns of her head.

"UUGGGHHH! Why can't Helena or Zatanna be free tonight!?" Kara complained as she sat up and crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest with a pout.

She's already did all her chores for the night, cleaned the dishes, cleaned her room, cleaned the attic, the basement, the barn, hell she even masturbated for a bit to help pass the time, something she's come to do more and more since arriving on Earth. Kara sighed again as she stood up from her bed and made her way to the door and down to the kitchen for something to snack on. She paused at the stairwell to pet her baby piglet, a pink little thing named Whiskers that Kara just loved and picked the snorting creature and carried him with her.

"Looks like it's gonna be one of those nights mister Whiskers" Kara said as she scratched the Pig's eats, causing it to snort and rub his head against her hand.

Helena and Zatanna often teased her for having such a random animal like a pig as a pet but she likes to think it's unique, like she is. Plus, how can she resist the cute little pout he gives her when he's hungry or wants to be picked up?

"OINK!" the Pig sounded, grabbing Kara's attention.

"What is it Whiskers?" Kara asked as she held her piglet up and smiled as he ruffled his snout at her "Are you hungry too?"

The Piglet seemed to snort in affirmative, causing Kara to giggle as she made her way into the kitchen and set the little pig down and approached the refrigerator. She carefully put her hand on the handle and slowly opened it up, she'd rather not break a fifth refrigerator if she could help it. Whiskers made a few grunting noises as he patted around the kitchen, sniffing at everything and squealing before he wandered over to Kara and laid against her feet as she scanned the contents of the fridge. She saw eggs, left over steak, pasta, bacon (something she was going to throw out because it could be Whiskers's sister for all she knew), a few cans of that beer that Pa liked, some orange juice and a variety of vegetables.

Kara reached in and grabbed some carrots and lettuce for her piglet to have and crushed them in her hands before she placed them down on the floor next to Whiskers who sniffed at it and began to scarf it down. Kara giggled as she rubbed Whiskers back before she looked back in the fridge and decided to settle on some pasta and a cup of orange juice. She was tempted to try that beer that her adoptive father liked so much, with her physiology it'd take a hundred of those things for her to start feeling anything but than she'd get the 'talk' and probably be grounded... again.

"I swear, this world is so ridiculous with it's rules" Kara said with a shake of her head as she stepped over Whiskers and made her way to the cabinet for a plate and cup for her dinner "You know Whiskers, I think this place gets invaded so much because the other races out there don't want this planet's stupid rules to spread"

Whiskers snorted as he munched down on the last of his food before he wrinkled his snout and wandered over to Kara as she placed her plate in the microwave and set the time before she reached down and picked him up and cradled him while the food cooked. The silence of the house was suddenly broken by the sound of Kara's phone going off upstairs. Sighing, the blonde quickly rushed up to her room in the span of a few seconds and placed her piglet on her bed and smiled and cooed as he walked in a circle before lying down on her pillow and burying himself in the soft material. With Whiskers down for the time being, Kara reached over and grabbed her phone of the nightstand and checked to see who was messaging her.

It was from Zatanna.

**I'm soooooo bored now!**

Kara grinned as she sat on the bed and scratched whiskers with one hand and typed a message with the other.

**How so? **

She waited a few seconds for a response when she heard the microwave down stairs go off, causing her to fly back down and retrieve her food and drink before flying back up and settling down on her bed amongst her plushies just as Zatanna responded.

**Daddy's in a meeting with his agent, his manager and some of the crew on where to go next :'(**

Kara's grin grew a little at this as she laid back in her bed and quickly typed her message.

**So, your alone? **

"Please say yes, please say yes" Kara whispered as she waited for the young mage's reply.

Her response was a selfie of Zatanna in a black bra, black panties and a pair of thigh high fishnets with her trademark hat lying lazily on her head with a sexy grin to match.

**Maybe I am, maybe I'm not ^_^ **

Kara grinned as she took a quick picture of her own attire and sent it to her friend with a little fire emoji. Zatanna's response was a picture of her licking her lips followed by a picture of her cupping her breast.

**Mmm, maybe I can talk my dad into having us stop by in Smallville? It's on the way to our next show and I can give you a little private show that I've been working on? **

**Oh my god yesssss!** Kara typed with a grin at the image of her own little private magic show with Zatanna. Now all she needed to do was see if Helena was interested in joining them.

She wasn't as... adventurous, as Kara and Zatanna were in their weird relationship that was one part best friends, one part bubbling girlfriends and one part slap to human society on what's considered a proper relationship. But, she may not be opposed to watching her two best friends have a heavy make out session in front of her while both dressed as they are now with lots of groping and moaning. Just as she was about to send a message to Helena asking if she'd be down for it, she received a message from the girl wonder herself. Curious, Kara opened the message to see what her best friend had sent her.

**Hey, can I ask a favor? **

Kara's brow quirked in interest at this and sent a reply.

**What is it? **

Kara watched as the little window with three little dots appeared, signifying Helena typing a response, wondering what she needed. It was rare for Helena to ask Kara or Zatanna for any kid of favor, preferring to handle it on her own. After a few moments, Helena sent her reply and Kara read it with curiosity.

**Okay, so I'm now on this team made of me, Wally, Kaldur and these three new guys. One's a clone of Superman, not quite sure how they got the DNA for that but whatever, a Martian girl that's Manhunter's niece and this guy with spider powers and this suit of his that seems to respond to mental commands. You have any advice on how to handle the clone guy? Your cousin isn't being very helpful and I was just wondering if clones were a thing on your planet back in the day**.

_'This isn't even close to what I thought she was going to ask'_ Kara thought with a sigh as she re-read the message and typed her reply.

**Well I'm not quite sure if I'm the right person to go to, clones were kinda taboo on Krypton and weren't liked all that much. Like, we're talking second class citizens at best. But I guess you can bring him by later and I can talk with him. Give him a bit of insight on Kryptonian stuff. **

Kara sent the message and waited while she also picked apart Helena's earlier message, she could already imagine what being on a team with Wally and Kaldur was like and if this Martian girl was anything like her uncle, she couldn't be all that bad though her interest was piqued by the 'guy with spider powers'. She made mental note to ask for pictures of the guy later, he could be a real cutie despite her unsettling his powers sounded.

She had just sent a few screen shots of her conversation with Helena to Zatanna to read and message her thoughts when she got a response from the most human of her best friends.

**Cool, I'll ask him later if he's up to meeting you. Can you also see if the Kents would be alright with meeting him too? **

Kara smiled as she responded.

**I'm sure they will.**

...

"You have a very lovely home Mrs. Parker, very cozy" Bobbi said as she examined the main living room, noting the various pictures of May and her husband and her brother in law Richard Parker and his at the time fiancé Mary Fitzpatrick, the latter pictures were the ones she noticed Peter focused on the most.

"Thank you miss" May said a she exited the kitchen with a tray of tea and some cookies.

The tray was barely on the coffee table for a second before Peter shot a black web line from his wrist at the cookies and yanked over the baked goods and proceeded to scarf them down like an animal. May blinked at the display of his powers while Bobbi's brow twitched at the lack of manners the boy had. It wasn't until Peter had shoved the third cookie down his throat that he noticed the looks he was getting from the two women and grinned sheepishly, chocolate marring his lips and teeth.

"Uh, sorry? Did either of you want one?"

Bobbi shook her head as she took her cup of tea "No, I'm on a diet"

"I'm fine dear" May said with a small laugh as she pulled a bit of Peter's webbing that landed on the tea kettle "Though, would you please refrain from grabbing things with your... webs?"

"Yes ma'am" Peter nodded as he swallowed another cookie before he rubbed off the excess chocolate on to his 'sleeve'.

**_'The fuck, did you just use me to clean your face off?!'_** Venom hissed in outrage.

_'It was chocolate'_ Peter responded with a mental shrug as he ate another cookie while Bobbi and May discussed Peter's predicament of being a meta-human and a few details of how he was found, which was heavily redacted from the truth.

**_'Fuck you, I'm not a napkin that you can use! I'm a Klyntar, one of the oldest and most dangerous species in the Universe'_** Venom growled towards Peter, tightening the 'shirt' he was wearing to uncomfortable levels _**'I've seen the down fall of entire empires that spanned entire galaxies, brought millennia old civilizations to their knees alone and have seen the rise and fall of Gods and Demons more times than you've blinked your eyes. I will not be treated as some damn napkin that you can wash your fucking mouth on all because you- wait... did she put almond chocolate in these cookies**_?' Venom asked in a near whisper as he absorbed the chocolate essence on Peter's sleeve.

_'Yeah'_ Peter said with a hum as he ate another cookie as May and Bobbi reached the part where ARGUS had found him and after several days of questioning and scavenging what little data they could from Cadmus's records, discovered who he was and then proceeded to track down his family.

**_'Hmmm... swipe me a few later to digest and I'll overlook your impudence for using me as some damn paper towel'_** Venom hissed.

_'Maybe'_ Peter said with a mental laugh as he refocused on the conversation between his Aunt and Agent Morse.

"Will these Cadmus people try to come for Peter again?" May asked worriedly "They don't sound like the kind of people to let him go"

"We have reason to believe they may try to require him, which is why me and another agent will be watching out for you two for the next few weeks, till we can track down what's left of Cadmus and shut'em down" Bobbi said as she placed her tea cup down "And the League has promised to have one of it's members on standby in the event they send someone or something that's beyond mine or my partner's capabilities"

"Hope their tough" Peter said as he rested his elbow on his knee and placed his head on his palm.

"It's Red Tornado" Bobbi said with a grin "I'm sure he's more than capable"

"Ooh, Red Tornado?" May said in pleasant surprise "I used to have pictures of him all over my wall as a child. He was my favorite member of the Justice Society"

"I was more of a Sandman fan. Plus he looked awesome" Bobbi admitted.

"Justice who huh?" Peter said with confusion.

"The Justice Society of America" May informed her nephew "Think of them as the Justice League's predecessors. They operated back in the forties and fifties"

"Oh... cool" Peter said with a simple shrug.

"Shame to see kids now days have no actual good taste in superheroes" Bobbi said with a shake of her head.

"It'll be one of the first things I teach him, well that in proper manners when it comes to eating" May said with a laugh which in turn caused Peter to scowl.

"My table manners are great. I don't eat with my mouth open like a savage!" Peter said with a scoff.

"No, you just eat like one" May said with a snort.

"Amen to that" Bobbi said with a snicker as she stood up and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small card and gave it to May "Here, my number in case you have any further questions or need help. ARGUS understands that raising a super powered kid, a teenager no less, isn't easy"

"Thank you" May said as she took the card before something occurred to her "Will the Justice League be involved by any chance? Aside from having a member on hand should someone come from my nephew?"

"We tend to keep them away from this kind of thing" Bobbi said, a little uncomfortable by the question "Their good at saving the day yeah, but when it comes to dealing with the more domestic side of things... yeeaaaaah they could be a little better"

"I understand" May said with a nod.

"Finally, someone that recognizes that their not all knowing or perfect" Bobbi said with a snort before she glanced at Peter and reached out and ruffled his hair with a wink "Try to stay out of trouble if you can kid. I mean it"

The memory of Peter standing in Mount Justice with several other super powered teens and being told they were gonna be a covert team for the League crossed his mind and caused him to smirk a little.

"I'll do my best"

...

Across the street from the Parker household, a single figure laid crouch on the rooftop of a two story house that gave them a perfect view of the living room where Peter and his Aunt talked while the ARGUS agent made her way back to her car while reaching into her pocket for her phone, likely to contact her partner and give her an update.

"Target has been located, Forest Hills in Queens New York. He's been introduced to his Aunt" the figure said into a small commlink as they decloaked to show that they were a young woman dressed in a advanced black tech suit with white accents on the arms, legs and around the collar that matched the color of their snow white hair tied in a messy pony tail on their head.

_"Security?" _an elderly voice responded.

"Two ARGUS agents. Not your typical run of the mill kind either. Guess the League asked for a bit more than usual from them and it seems Waller is willing to help them in this regard" the figure said with her lenses zooming in on the ARGUS agent and ran a quick facial scan to ID her.

_"Can you handle them?" _the voice asked on the other end of the commlink.

The white haired woman watched as the Agent drove away before they sighed "Honestly? Not sure. One on one maybe, but both? No"

_"..."_

"..."

_"Fall back for now" _the voice ordered.

"Who you gonna send to deal with this?" the watcher asked with curiosity.

_"Don't worry about it. For now, maintain observation and make a note of anything that stands out" _the voice said in an impatient tone.

"Well, he almost caught me watching him, does that count?" the woman asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

_The voice made a surprised sound at this "You let him almost see you? That's unusual, your better than that" _

The woman shrugged, unbothered by her near discovery "I was cloaked at the time, but he still seemed to be aware that I was there, or at least the suit was. Not where I was exactly, but he knew I was watching him"

_"Interesting..." _the voice muttered.

The woman was silent as she observed her target more and grinned as she spoke with a sly tone "You know, I could just-"

_"No, you've been given your assignment. You are strictly to observe and monitor, not engage in any form or fashion. This is coming from the top. Do you understand?" _the voice demanded, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"Fiiine"

_"Good. I expect a status report within the week" _the voice said in a way that said they were done speaking with her.

"Oh joy, I get baby sitting duty. How fun. Ugh, why can't you get someone like Jade to do this? God knows she doesn't do nearly enough of this shit" the woman said with an annoyed look on her face, she had better things to do then play watcher to some guy, a cute guy she'd admit, but still a waste of her time if she couldn't do anything else with him other than watch him like a creepy stalker.

_"She has other duties to attend to. You've been given your orders, the matter is closed" _the voice said, their tone growing slightly irritated at having to explain themselves.

"But-"

_"The Matter. Is. Closed Felicia" _the voice warned.

"Okay, okay, I get it, no need to be such an asshole about it" Felicia said with a scowl towards the device.

_"Remember what I said Felicia, no interactions with the target or you'll find out personally how Ra's al Ghul deals with disobedience" _

Felicia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the threat before she switched the commlink off and stored it in her suit's belt as she turned her attention back to the Parker residence across the street.

"Whatever you say Sensei... whatever you say" Felicia muttered as she zoomed in on the Parker guy again.

He really was cute... very cute in her opinion.

...

It was close to ten when Peter finally made his way into his new bedroom and fell on to his new bed after a rather pleasant dinner with his aunt at a local Thai restaurant.

It was completely bare given that no one had lived in it for close to a decade and had some dust on a few surfaces. Aunt May promised that they would be heading to the store tomorrow to begin shopping for new clothes, bed sheets, shoes and whatever else a teen needed to survive in the modern world.

**_'And don't forget about the chocolate'_** Venom said before he had a mass of himself appear out of Peter's chest and take the rough shape of his head, his 'eyes' staring deep into his **"I wat varying flavors" **

Peter scowled at the alien "I hope you realize that my Aunt isn't rich. we can't just go and start buying a crap ton of chocolate"

Venom glared at Peter and growled **"Who says we can't? You don't need to worry abut clothes, I can make you clothes. So there's several hundred dollars saved right there" **

"Yeah, black, with black and more black" Peter said with a eye roll.

**"If you want more varying colors, then say so!"** Venom hissed as he had the shirt he made for Peter shiver and slowly turn red **"See, there! A different color from back... even if you look better in it anyway" **

Peter looked down at the shirt with a thoughtful look on his face "Hmm, I suppose that'll work"

"It's going to work" Venom said as he formed a small tendril and flicked Peter's nose with it "Now, back to the chocolate-"

Venom was cut off as the door suddenly opened and May stepped through.

"Peter, I was wondering if you would-..." Aunt May began before she stopped dead at the sight of Venom's head.

The Symbiote's head snapped towards her and his 'eyes' widened before he gave her his best 'friendly grin' he could muster, which in hindsight made him look even more terrifying. The tendril he had form into a small hand didn't help his image much either.

Peter couldn't help but grin and wave nervously at his Aunt too "Heeeey Aunt May. Um, this is uh, this is Venom. Don't worry he's potty trained, hehehe... kinda, heh"

May simply blinked at the Symbiote before she slowly fell backwards and would have slammed into the ground if Peter didn't shoot two black web lines out and catch her and slowly lowered her to the floor before he rushed over and checked on her with worry on his face.

"Ah man, please don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead"

It'd just be his luck that the moment his kind and caring new Aunt sees Venom she has a heart attack and dies.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter visits Madam Webb, learns a little more about the Web of Life and those connected to it and meets his greatest enemy...


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Epickend**: Yes, he'll be appearing, several times in fact, along with Red Goblin.

**kival737101**: No, it can fit with her character, while she is a anti-hero, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty and resort to more lethal methods if it really comes down to it. It's rare but it's happened hell at one point she was making moves to be the new Kingpin of New York.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: Kara will grow into Power Girl as the story goes, in just about every sense of the word. I'm not including any X-women, it's why there's not going to be any in the harem. No, Billy is keeping the moniker of Captain Marvel and if Carol appears and does gain her powers, she'll be going by either Warbird or Binary to avoid any confusion.

**CRUDEN**: She has her reasons, rather justifiable ones.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: Otto, Osborn and Carnage will appear later on in the story. Well it's Like Kara said, she didn't know too much about Clones on Krypton and she did say at best they were second class citizens, at worst, expendable cannon fodder. The symbiotes were at their most dangerous under Knull's influence, without him they aren't as organized if at all. Felicia here is... complicated.

**DeimosVulcan12**: Peter has his standard powers but his physical abilities are augmented by Venom being bonded to him. His physical strength, with Venom, is between 45 and 50 tons and when Venom has full control, 70 to 100 tons though it can fluctuate as Peter in the past has performed feats that should theoretically be beyond him, same as Venom when he was bonded to Eddie Brock. Yes Red Hood will make a few appearances, the events of Death in the Family have already happened. Superman is with Lois in this story. The current women in the harem are Helena, Kara, Zatanna, Felicia, Anya, Cindy, Jade and Rose for the events of season one up to the events of Invasion with Dinah, Bobbi, Diana and one other surprise character for Invasion and Outsiders.

**Silver Crow**: It's less of the getting along and more of they have a common goal and are willing to work with one another to reach it. The Symbiotes aren't very well liked by just about every other race in the universe, so when the Green Lanterns find out about Venom, things will be... tense. Artemis and Starfire won't be in the harem, neither will Catwoman since she's with Batman in this.

**QuantumShatter**: Her outfit will look like the suit she wore in the Smallville season 11 comics.

**Chaos Sorcerer**: May looks like her PS4 version, just a little younger. I wouldn't say forced, it's more of he has nothing else he can do and the League just want to keep him close by, like Superboy. There's a few anti-heroes running around, Red Hood being one of them. Yes Felicia is part of the League though she's sent on missions that are more of infiltration and acquiring valuable items than outright assassination like Cheshire is. Peter is on Waller's Radar but he's not important enough at the moment to be of much use to her, plus the League is watching him so she won't be able to make any move to get him any how. The League, mostly Batman will slowly start to uncover just what happened to Peter when he was in Cadmus's care, and the things he did like the termination of the previous Superboy clones. The Symbiotes were once one of the most powerful races, especially under Knull's rule, but they didn't decimate the Martians, they just killed a few thousand Martians and even then it was one that did it. He'll meet Kara in the next few chapters, and Zatanna a few afterwards. Peter here is sixteen, he'll be seventeen in October since his mainstream counterpart was born between September 22 and October 22 or something around there based off his Zodiac sigh thingy.

**Marvel Fan**: Yeah, DC's way of handling the whole what's 'too far' and all that moral high ground can get ridiculous. I mean I understand being better than the bad guys, but man there comes a point where you gotta make the hard decision. Captain America of all people will make the call if it needs to be made. It's why I like Marvel so much, it's heroes have a more realistic outlook on good and evil, there's good, there's bad, there's evil and then there's a bit of everything in between. For the time being, Peter's powers consist of his Spider abilities and the enhancements Venom offers along with the whole manipulation of symbiote biomass like making weapons, tendrils, camouflage and the like.

**chimera629**: ARGUS's people, barring the likes of Waller and most incarnations of the Suicide Squad don't kill for the hell of it or because it's convenient, they kill because as a government agency, they are forced into situations with hostile individuals or Metas where Lethal Force is needed and how would Peter know how a government organization like ARGUS even operates when he's been locked in a lab for the better part of a decade? Who says they didn't investigate Superboy? This story is about Peter and will focus on him, not Superboy. Like Kara mentioned, she's CONFINED to Smallville, and the team is supposed to be a covert group, why would Kara know about it when she's not even a member of the Justice League?

**GJAM**: Yes.

**Zayden StormVoid**: The likes of Carnage will be a nightmare when he/she shows up. What Peter's suit will look like when he's operating out in the public will be shown this chapter and his 'Black Suit' will be his 'stealth suit'. Peter will have a few gadgets he'll use, more in tandem with Venom then if he's hurt or weakened. Actually Zatanna here won't be joining the team, never really why they had her in the show, she didn't bring that much as much as it pains me to say it. With Red Tornado, yeah she was helpful, but a lot of other events she never stood out as the one to change the course of a mission gone wrong. Besides, her and Peter will have their own adventures that deal with things that go bump in New York's dark underworld at night. Who says it'll be Talia that'll try to manipulate him into joining the Shadows? Nightwing's Teen Titans team consisted of himself, Starfire, Temptest, Speedy when he was younger, Ravager before she left and joined her father, Zachery Zatara and Hawk and Dove.

**Arrow1021**: I'll be altering a number of events the Team will go through on certain missions and adding in new ones.

**Guest**: Venom's weakness while do seem to be a bit ridiculous, especially with how easy it is to get fire or create a sound loud enough to effect him is, the Venom symbiote has proven in the past to still be pretty resilient to their effects, at least enough for it to do what it needs to do. Add in Peter's stubbornness, you can drop a inferno on them in the middle of a dubstep concert and they'd pull through. Not sure why, but Supergirl with a pet pig seems to fit with her for some reason. Plus later I can do a little 'Spider-pig' thing like in the Simpsons movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

July 16, New York City, Long Island City, Queens 04:45 PM...

The following days after Venom's reveal to Peter's aunt were... interesting, to say the least.

For the first day, May didn't know whether she was talking to Venom or Peter and with obvious shame and embarrassment, asked which one she was talking to. And the few times the Symbiote manifested a head to speak with the kind old woman, she'd find a way to end the conversation as quickly as possible, particularly once Venom starts to compare May's cookies to some of the finer minds that he's literally devoured since arriving on Earth almost thirty years prior.

**_'I don't understand why she seemed so unnerved by it'_** Venom growled in confusion '**_She should have taken it as a compliment!' _**

_'Yeah, tell the sweet old lady that her cookies taste like the insides of a person's skull. Truly, there is no better sweet talker than you venom_' Peter said with an eye roll as he wandered down a side walk in Long Island City, his destination, Madam Webb's tea shop.

Venom grunted as Peter spotted Madam Webb's shop up ahead and quickened his pace '**_Though her casserole is much to be desired. I've never had anything so foul since this one time I had a host on Thanagar eat a Krolotean-'_**

_'Don't care, now shush while I speak with the weird old spider lady'_ Peter said as he arrived at the front of the shop and saw it was closed for the day.

Frowning, Peter looked around real quick to see if anyone was watching and slowly raised his hand to the door's knob, intending to push it open with just a smidge of his enhanced strength and the door suddenly flew open to show Madam Webb, dressed in a red and black shirt and pants with a pair of red rimmed glasses on her face, displaying her dark gray eyes. The seer of the Web of Fate looked him with a dry expression on her winkled face. Peter blinked at the old seer while Madam Webb gazed at his hand and then the door in her hands and sighed.

"Were you really just about to break my lock?" she asked in a knowing tone of resignation.

"Ummm, break is a strong word" Peter said with a sheepish grin "I like to think of it as more of me pushing the door open harder than most would, hehehehe…"

Madam Webb hummed at this before she stepped aside and gestured for Peter to come in "Next time, just knock"

"Okay" Peter said as he slid past Madam Webb before she closed and locked the door while he looked around the tea shop to see if possessed three small aisles filled with various tea blends and tea accessories.

"What brings you here Peter?" Madam Webb asked as her body was briefly covered in a white light before fading to show her Madam Webb attire and black glasses on her face.

"I was hoping we could talk is all" Peter said as he watched the woman make her way to a small table "Is now a bad time?"

"Not really no" Madam Webb shook her head "I saw you coming already"

"Is that how you knew I was about to unlock your door?" Peter asked with surprise.

"No" Madam Webb said as she pulled a smart phone from her sleeve and opened an app to show that it was connected to a security camera that was showing a live feed of her front door.

"Oh... good quality" Peter said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hmm" Madam Webb sounded as she gestured to her table before she turned and made her way to a doorway that led farther back into the shop "I'll brew us some tea. Get acquainted with the space if you'd like"

"Sure" Peter said with a nod as he continued to look around the shop_ 'Man, she must have every kind of tea here' _

_**'See if there's any chocolate flavored tea... or brain flavored. I'm not picky'** _Venom said.

_'I doubt they have a tea for either of those flavors_' Peter said with an eye roll.

**_'Oh, so you know every tea flavor in existence?'_** Venom asked, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

_'Well no but-'_

**_'Then shut the fuck up and look dammit!_**' Venom hissed.

_'Fine'_ Peter said with another eye roll _'Dick' _

**_'Assehole' _**

_'Jackass' _

**_'Pussy'_**

_'Parasite' _

_**'Waste of organic material!' **_

_'Your mother was a hamster!' _

**_'AT LEAST MINES STILL ALIVE!' _**

_'FUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUUUUUU!_' Peter mentally shouted back as he passed a photo on the edge of one of the aisles and looked at it.

It was a old black and white picture with twelve people in it. Three women and eight men, all adults and a single robotic being. Peter's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to examine the picture as he noticed something about one of the women in the picture, something familiar about her.

Around the woman stood a mixture of oddly dressed people that could give a few members of the Justice League a run for heir money in style. Peter stared at the picture closely, his gaze flickering to the visage of Red Tornado standing next to some guy dressed in what looked like some kind of cat suit with bandages wrapped around his knuckles. He also saw what appeared to be Wonder Woman, still as young as the night he saw her outside of what was left of Cadmus, standing next to a person that was wearing some kind of helmet with eyes that looked like they were glowing and a cape that was held up by a ankh of some sort.

_'Man, she aged pretty well compared to Madam Webb'_ Peter thought as he stared at Wonder Woman's image _'Wonder what her secret is' _

**_'Might be an Amazon, she's wearing attire that they would normally wear'_** Venom observed.

Peter's brow quirked at this '_How would you know that?'_

**_'One of those hundred some subjects that Cadmus tried to bond me to before you, one of them was an Amazon, or half Amazon anyway_**' Venom revealed **_'Still not sure where she came from or how they got her. From what I was able to briefly glance into her broken, dark mind, Amazons were a close knitted group' _**

_'What happened to her?'_ Peter asked even though he had a good idea of what happened.

**_'She survived, surprisingly'_** Venom said with a frown in his voice '**_Her unique biological makeup allowed her to survive the attempted bonding and my subsequent consummation of her. Now really sure how though. Then again, she was a odd one'_**

_'What makes you say that?'_ Peter asked as he set the picture back down.

'_**She had gray skin and red eyes, pretty odd when compared to the rest of your wretched race of idiots**_' Venom said as Peter's eyes went back to the familiar woman.

It took a few seconds for him to put a name to the familiar face after he pictured a pair of black glasses over her eyes.

_'Hey, this is Madam Webb!'_ Peter thought with surprise as he stared at a much younger Madam Webb standing next to a man that looked to be around her age but possessed a few scars on his face and likely his body based on how they went down his neck and under his clothes.

The younger Madam Webb was dressed in a form fitting suit with a large black spider on her front, like she was wearing now though with shorter sleeves. The man next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and holding her close, was dressed in a dark looking trench coat, dark pants with faded stripes on them, boots, a gun belt wrapped around his waist with a revolver of some sort resting in it and a mask with goggles in his hands.

_'I wonder who that is?_' Peter thought as he stared at the scarred man's image and noticed that he looked, not unhappy but not happy either. If anything he seemed content with what he had and had no desire for more and was unwilling o let go of what he had already for anything.

**_'Boyfriend maybe?'_** Venom suggested.

Peter snorted at this before he saw Madam Webb return with a small tray of tea in her hands and set it down on the table. Peter wandered over and took his seat while Cassandra took her's and began to pour the tea into her and Peter's cup.

"So tell me my boy, how have things been since Washington?" the Seer of the Web of Life asked.

"Uh fine I guess" Peter said with a small shrug "I'm gonna be on this covert team thing the League thinks should be made of teenagers and I got to meet my Aunt who's spending today getting me enrolled in some school in the city because I need to 'learn how to be around other people', sooo… I guess it's an improvement from what it used to be"

"I'm happy to hear that" Madam Webb said with a small smile "Meeting your Aunt I mean. To discover you still have family left in the world to be with"

_'Yeah, until Venom gives her an heart attack'_ Peter thought with a amused grin as he took a sip of his tea before he winced at how hot it was.

**_'Burn bitch'_ **Venom growled from the back of Peter's mind '**_Also that old cookie goddess loves me, she just doesn't know how to show it yet. Though making those cookies still will do' _**

Peter scowled as he set his tea down and let it cool for a little longer while Madam Webb studied him with an amused grin "Uh, yes?"

"I'm sorry, it's just your very different from your predecessor" Madam Webb said with small laugh as she took a sip of her tea "Your more... innocent"

"Innocent?" Peter said with a raised brow "Uh lady, have you met me or been around me for a prolonged period of time? I'm about as innocent as a computer virus"

"Well, innocent compared to Ezekiel" Madam Webb said, her smile growing more sad "His upbringing was... difficult"

"How so?" Peter asked, curious to hear of this 'Ezekiel'.

Madam Webb was quiet as she stared at Peter with a weighted gaze, a mental battle of some sort raging behind her glasses. After a few tenses seconds, she placed her cup down and folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath as she decided to explain.

"Roughly a hundred years ago, a group of beings crossed over into our plane of existence from somewhere beyond the Web Of life's influence, and thus out of 'my' predecessor's knowledge and that of the Master Weaver. The point of origin was in Siberia, near the Podkamennaya Tunguska River. Ezekiel grew up on a small homestead just a mile away from the epicenter of the explosion of energy that was emitted from the then unknown beings crossing over..." Madam Webb trailed off with a small sigh "His parents were both killed in the event"

"Dang..." Peter said with a small whistle.

**_'How tragic_**' Venom said with a scoff.

_'Don't be rude'_ Peter snapped.

**_'Boy, when you've lived as long as I have, these kinds of stories are as common as stars in space. A new one pops up every day somewhere out there in the big horror show you call a universe_**' Venom said.

Madam Webb, unaware of Peter's other conversation, nodded "The Madam Webb of that time had just named me her successor and sent me to find him. And I did, half dead and buried under half a tone of destroyed woodland. Even with his abilities that were awakened prematurely in the explosion, he never fully healed, both in body and in mind"

"Wait, what do you mean awakened prematurely?" Peter asked as he leaned forward "His abilities I mean. Did he not have them before the explosion?"

"The powers of the Spider awaken when the current holder of them reaches the age of ten, he was eight when they emerged and can vary from host to host. However, there are times when one's abilities are awoken earlier than intended, usually in times of great danger to help maximize the person's survival. One of his abilities, ironically, was the ability to create a sort of exoskeleton to increase his body's durability"

_'Huh, this sounds a little like what happened when they bonded you to me_' Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face '_After Cadmus did all those experiments on me with those spiders. I guess my powers emerged as a way to try and prevent you from consuming me like your previous hosts'_

**_'Makes sense_**' Venom said with a thoughtful hum**_ 'Though I honestly think you just got lucky_**'

Peter almost snorted at this '_Yeah, lucky. Go me' _

"After I recovered him, me and my mentor nursed him back to health and gave him a similar conversation about his role as the Center of the Web of Life and what it meant like I did to you in Washington" Madam Webb said as she reached for her cup and gripped it and stared down at its liquid contents "He was understandably less than happy about the whole affair"

"Can't blame him..." Peter said as he grabbed his own cup and took a sip of his cooler tea "What happened afterwards?"

"We trained, he and I, to better master our powers" Madam Webb said with a small shrug "Eventually we were offered membership into the Justice Society. I accepted while he declined, at least when they first asked. He wouldn't join until after it evolved into the All-Star Squadron and we were all drafted into the war in both Europe and the Pacific"

"Why'd he say no?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Ezekiel believed that joining the Society at the time would distract him from his goal of hunting down the beings that killed his family. That was hos sole motivation throughout our training" Madam Webb said with a small sigh as memories of there days training echoed through her mind like a dark silent movie "He refused to let anything or anyone get in the way of that. He was consumed by vengeance"

Peter frowned as his gaze flickered back to the picture of Madam Webb and the man that he was starting to suspect was Ezekiel "But what about that picture over there? The one with you and those other guys? If that's him, you two seemed pretty close at the time"

Madam Webb's gaze followed Peter's and nodded "Yes, but... life can be cruel I'm afraid. Our happiness, our love, did not last long I'm sad to say"

A dark, heavy silence filled the room as Madam Webb reached up and removed her glasses to show that her eyes were watery. She quickly rubbed them to stop any tears from falling before she took a deep shuddering breath. Peter for his part didn't know what else to say, even Venom seemed to have gone silent. The two finished the tea in silence, neither feeling the need to converse with the other. After the tea was finished, Madam Webb excused herself back to the kitchen to wash the cups and tea pot while Peter sat at the table and wondered what to do now.

_'Well, this visit turned out to be a lot more... well more than I was excepting'_ Peter said as he looked around the shop.

_**'What I'm curious about is the part of her story about these other beings that crossed over into our reality. For them to be unknown to the Web of Life is surprising considering it covers the multiverse'**_ Venom said.

Peter blinked at this _'How the hell do you know that?!' _

Venom growled in annoyance at this '**_Weren't you paying attention when she was talking to you about it the other day? The Web of Life is a ancient mystical force that covers and connects the Multiverse, tying numerous realities fate together' _**

_'No, I was too busy arguing with you'_ Peter said with a scowl of annoyance_ 'Also, how could you have been listening in on what she was saying when you were talking to me at the same time?' _

**_'I'm good at multi tasking. Listening in on two different conversations is as easy to me as blinking is to you'_** Venom answered.

_'Well mister multi tasker, you mind telling me what it was that she told us that night since I caught almost none of it_' Peter asked.

**_'No'_ **Venom responded instantly.

_'What, why_?' Peter asked with a mental whine.

_**'Cause you can ask her yourself. Why should I have to explain something you should have listened to in the first place?' **_

_'Cause you made me not listen!'_ Peter accused the symbiote with a glare.

**_'Well, that's your own damn fault. Now shut up, she's back'_** Venom said when he noticed Madam Webb re-enter the room '**_Try not to be a rude little shit and listen to what she has to say' _**

_'Screw you_' Peter said towards Venom as Madam Webb sat down.

"I'm sorry, I just... I needed a few minutes to gather myself" the elder woman said with a apologetic smile.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have asked" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head.

'It was bound to come up eventually" Madam Webb said with a sigh before she took a deep breath and "But enough of this dark and depressing conversation. We'll have many more times to continue it later"

"Oh joy" Peter said dryly.

Madam Webb smirked a little at this before she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table and brought up her hands and interlaced her fingers "Now, on to the matter of which your here..."

"Oh, uh right" Peter said as he cleared his throat "I was just uh... I was uh... I was wondering if there was any other stuff about the Web of Life you could tell me. Stuff that you didn't mention before I mean. Cause I know the other stuff already. So uh, no need to go through it again... hehehehe"

Madam Webb's brow raised a little at the sheepish grin the boy was giving her before she snorted in amusement "Well if you must know, the is in fact a number of things I didn't mention before hand. Partly because it'd take too long to go through it all and partly because the League dose not need to know about it"

"Makes sense" Peter said with a nod.

"So, what do you want to know?" Madam Webb asked.

"Well..." Peter began before he stopped and thought if over for a minute "Is there... is there anyone else like me- er us? Like connected to this Web of Life thing?"

Madam Webb hummed at this "There are. Several in fact"

"Really?" Peter said with surprise "Who?"

"Is my old self not good enough at the moment?" Madam Webb asked with a grin.

"What?" Peter said with surprise before he shook his head "No, no, You being old is fine. Great really, it means you've got lots of wisdoms tuff to teach me probably. I was just wondering if there are others out there is all..."

"It's fine, I can understand that you'd be more comfortable around people your own age than someone that looks like their about a cough away from a casket" Madam Webb said with a laugh "But to answer your question, there is in fact two people who are like us at the moment"

"Will I ever get to meet them?" Peter asked.

"Yes, sooner than you think" Madam Webb said with a knowing grin.

Peter couldn't stop the frown from forming at the old woman's comment "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see" Madam Webb said with a chuckle that was cut off by the sounds of several police cars racing past the shop outside with their sirens blaring.

Peter turned towards the window with a raised brow before he shrugged and turned back to Madam Webb to ask her if she would be willing to elaborate on what she meant by 'he'll see' when he noticed the look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to go see what that's all about?" Madam Webb nodded towards the window "Just in case?"

"I'm sure they have things covered" Peter said with a frown of confusion "I mean, isn't that their job?"

"Yes, it is..." Madam Webb said with a slow nod as she stared at Peter with an unreadable expression "And I'm sure it's nothing really but let me ask you a little question my boy. Say, it's not something simple, what if it's not something those men and women are trained for, and some of them die, how would you feel?"

"Uhh, cops die every day" Peter said with confusion "Yeah it sucks, but that's the risks of being a cop. Same with fire fighters, army guys, construction people. High risk environments or something, right?"

"But what if you could have prevented their deaths" Madam Webb said as she pointed to Peter "What if you being there made a difference?"

"How would it?" Peter asked with even more confusion_ 'Venom, where's she going with this?' _

His question was met with silence as Madam Webb inhaled through her nose before she exhaled as she leaned back in her seat as more siren blaring police cars raced by outside "My boy, how about you and I make a deal"

"Uh, sure" Peter said with a look that was both confused but also curious.

Madam Webb nodded as she pointed out the window "I want you to go and see what the big commotion is out there and see if there's anything you can do, anything. And when your done, I want you to come back and tell me what happened and what you did to help and afterwards, you and I will see what the full range of your abilities are and plan out how to work on and improve them, or control them if necessary"

Peter blinked as he waited for the older woman to continue but received only an expectant look in return "Wait, that's it? I go see what's going on, help if I can, and then you'll help me with learning what I can do and how to make myself better?"

"Yes" Madam Webb said with a nod "And, on your way back, if you see anything else that seems like it could use your intervention, then proceed to. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

Peter hummed at this before he shrugged and stood up "Alright then"

"I look forward to your return" Madam Webb said as she watched Peter's clothes shiver before they began to change and cover his entire body.

The shirt and pants Peter wore quickly turned into some tar like black substance before it slowly changed to a pale white color with his sides remaining black along with the undersides of his arm and the outsides of his legs. His 'mask' possessed two black lenses that were slightly smaller and more narrow than the white lenses he had before while a large black spider formed on his chest that was more hexagonal in shape than Madam Webb's or the Spider that Venom formed on his chest the other day in the cave.

Peter frowned as he looked down at the spider on his chest '_What the hell?' _

**_'You have spider powers, your predecessors had spider powers, your new mentor has spider powers and your connected to some cosmic spider web thing that was probably made by some spider god thing. Might as well sick with it'_ **Venom said.

_'Oh and what am I gonna call myself? The Human Spider? Man-spider?'_ Peter asked with an eye roll.

**_'Don't know, don't care. Long as it's not something stupid like White Spider. There's nothing dumber than calling yourself something that's stupidly obvious about you'_** Venom said in a bored tone.

'_You suck more than a vacuum'_ Peter responded in a deadpanned tone.

**_'Blow me_**' Venom growled**_ 'Now hurry up and go do that thing the old hag wants us to do!' _**

Peter scowled at the symbiote before he noticed that Madam Webb was looking at him. He gave the elder woman a sheepish grin as he began to back step towards the door.

"Well, here I go now. To see what the problem is, hehehehe"

"Be careful Peter" Madam Webb said with a saddened look on her face "And trust your instincts, they will never fail you"

"I'll try" Peter said as he turned, unlocked the door and stepped out into the world and leaped into the air and shot a black web line out and used it to swing towards the sond of sirens "I swear, this better not be some stupid false alarm"

**_'Something tells me it won't be'_** Venom said.

_'What makes you say that?_' Peter asked as he leaped off his web lien and shot out another as he could just make out various police cars up ahead... along with the sounds of gun fire '_Oh... hey uh Venom, how good can you make me durable again?'_

**_'Long as they don't have fire or sonics or use something that looks like it's shot by a tank? Good enough_**' Venom revealed.

_'Awesome'_ Peter said with a sigh as he landed on a ledge that over looked over twelve police cars surrounding a bank.

The police were taking cover behind their vehicles, shooting at the bank that had several people firing back with automatic rifles. Just as Peter was about to swing down and see what he could do to help, his spider-sense went off. Peter tensed before the entire front of the bank, for the lack of a better term, exploded, sending hundreds of pounds of concrete flying through the air and into neighboring buildings and all up and down the street it was on, crushing cars, lamp posts, mail boxes and sending the running cops and pedestrians into an even greater panic. The tremors from the explosion could be felt even on the ledge Peter was standing on as he looked down at the chaos with wide eyes.

**_'Still think they can handle this_**?' Venom asked.

_'Uhhh, maybe I could help out a little bit_' Peter said as he jumped off the ledge and shot a web line out and swung himself down into the cloud of smoke and ash and landed in a crouch.

Peter looked around for any signs of someone before his enhanced hearing picked up something big and loud moving towards him. His spider-sense flared just as he made out a large armored vehicle of some sort tear through the ash and smoke and rive right towards him at full speed. Peter leaped out of the way as the large vehicle slammed on its breaks, creating a loud screeching sound that caused Peter's skin to crawl as he landed on a police car that was torn apart by dozens of high caliber rounds and the subsequent explosion that followed. The vehicle was large, towering over Peter from both it's actual height and the fact it was on tires as tall as Peter if not more so. The wall crawler quirked his head at the sight of the behemoth before he noticed six individuals, all heavily armored and armed with large rucksacks of what he could only assume was money on their shoulders heading for the large vehicle.

_'Guess that's their get away car'_ Peter observed the people as they opened the back hatch for the vehicle and began to throw the large bags of money in before they started to climb on in themselves.

Seeing they were distracted, Peter leaped at them with the intent of beating the ever loving hell out of them before taking the money back into the bank before he felt his spider-sense go off just as Venom spoke up.

_**'LOOOK OUT-'** _Venom's warning came to late as Peter was hit by... he wasn't really sure what did hit him.

But what he did know was that it tore a good portion of his suit apart on his chest, leaving dark discolored bruising before Venom hastily covered it back up. He also found it hard to breath, like his lungs were just used as air bags for his heart. With a pained groan, Peter sat up to see another individual emerge from the ash cloud they were, this one dressed very differently than the rest. He was in some kind of mechanized suit with glowing gauntlets that hummed with energy, likely the weapons he shot Peter with.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked with an electronic growl to his voice, whether it was for intimidation purposes of because the helmet was getting clogged with debris in the air to alter the sound was a mystery that Peter would bother with another day.

"I'm... I'm..." Peter coughed out as he climbed back to his feet "Still working on a name... you?"

"Well than, you can call me the Shocker little bug!" the man said as he raised his arms towards Peter, casing them to hum as they built up another blast of energy to hit him with.

"Well that's a shock, also spiders are not bugs!" Peter quipped before he jumped out of the way as a beam of concussive energy fired out of Shocker's gauntlets and completely obliterated the asphalt he was just standing on.

_**'Best avoid another hit from those'** _Venom advised with a hiss **_'If he hit's us any harder than earlier, I can't guarantee I'll be able to cushion it for you to survive. That energy blast... it's like I was being vibrated apart' _**

_'So avoid vibrating gauntlets of death, no problem' _Peter said with a shrug as he landed in a roll and dodged another energy blast from Shocker before he sprung up and shot multiple black web bullets at the mastermind behind this bank robbery.

The web bullets that Peter fired were high condensed orbs of Venom's biomass with a mixture of the natural webbing that Peter could produce from his wrists, it was also how he was able to form his webbing into a line to swing from or a next to capture someone or even a blanket if required. At the speed they were launched from Peter, he was expecting to see the oddly dressed Shocker to be sent flying back and into the side of the armored vehicle that the rest of his men were waiting in. What he wasn't expecting was for the web bullets to be stopped by some kind of translucent field that surrounded the man in a dome like shape.

Peter's lenses widened at this "Wait what?!"

"Like my little forcefield bug?" Shocker asked with a chuckle as he took aim at the ground before Peter and fired off a powerful shockwave from his gauntlet that forced Peter back as the group exploded.

Peter landed in a crouch on top of a chunk of asphalt and saw Shocker hop into his armored vehicle before it roared to life and it took off into the cloud of ash and dust. Unwilling to let it get away, Peter shot a web line out and swung after it.

_'So Venom, any ideas on how to beat a guy that's armed with gauntlets that seem to shoot powerful vibrational shockwaves and has a forcefield?_' Peter asked as he followed the armored vehicle out of the cloud and saw it ram through the police barricade it had set up without even slowing down. The driver didn't seem to car for any sort of traffic laws as he had the vehicle he was driving plow though any car that gont in front of him or run them off the road as he tore through the traffic heavy streets.

_**'Those gauntlets and forcefield wont matter if you can get close enough to bite his head off**_' Venom said, causing Peter's brow to twitch.

_'How about a less gross and violent means?' _

**_'How about stop being a pussy and just do it. Besides, he shot me, ergo I get to decide what we can do with him once we catch up to him_**' Venom said with a scoff.

'_He shot me too you selfish jerk'_ Peter said with a eye roll before he saw a hatch on the top f the armored vehicle near the back open and for Shocker to climb out from it, his gauntlets activated and aimed right at him _'Uh oh' _

Peter quickly released his web line and fell towards the ground to avoid the energy blast shot at him by the crazed bank robber. However, Peter misjudged how far off the ground he was and landed in the middle of the street hard enough to cause the ground to crack and to cause what few vehicles that haven't been run off the road by Shocker's vehicle to slam on their brakes and swerve around him to avoid hitting him. Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and looked up just in time to see Shocker fire off another concussive blast right towards him. Without even thinking, Peer grabbed the parked car next to him and raised it over his head and used it to shield himself, and the people behind him from the deadly column of energy.

**_'Did you just grab a car that's likely filled with gasoline and oil and use it to block an oncoming blast of destructive energy?_**' Venom asked in a dry tone.

Peter blinked at this _'Ummm maybe-'_

Peter's response was cut off by the sound of Shocker's blast tearing through the car and shattering the metal and glass. Peter felt his arms shake and his spider-sense flare as he was pushed back several inches despite the fact he was using his adhesive powers to stick to the ground and have Venom create 'anchors' to dig into the street. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped and Peter's spider-sense went quiet, causing him to let out a relived sigh as he opened his eyes to see that the car was nothing more than the undercarriage, three tires and half the hood and ended just before the fuel tank.

_'Well that could have ended badly_' Peter said with a nod as he turned and put what was left of the car back where he grabbed it just as it's owner came running up.

He stood out a bit to Peter given his hair cut reminded him of a brush and he had a small little square looking mustache on his face that seemed to always be in a scowl of some sort.

"M-My... my car..." the man said as he looked at what was left of his vehicle with wide eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" Peter asked the odd looking man.

"Am I okay?" the man asked with a frown before he glanced at what was left of his car before he rounded on Peter with an enraged look on his face "AM I OKAY? Is that what you have to say for using my car like a damn shield?!"

Peter blinked at the man "Huh?"

"Why couldn't you just dodge the hit? Better yet, throw something at the blast to cause it to explode before it got too close?" the man said as he got right into Peer's face and began to poke at his chest, causing Venom to growl in the back of his mind "Why did you have to take my forty thousand dollar car, a gift from my son mind you, and use it like some damn shield!?"

"Cause I didn't want to get killed nor the people I used it to help protect too I imagine" Peter said with a simple shrug before he gave the man a two finger salute "But I'll keep the downside of using random people's stuff to save me and others from certain death in mind for the future my funny mustache looking guy. Now if you excuse me, I got a quilt man in an armored car thingy to catch!"

And with that, Peter turned and leaped into the air and shot a web line out and used it to swing after the man with powerful shockwave emitting gauntlets.. much to the ire of the man that was now shaking his fist at Peter with an enraged expression on his face.

"What so you take my car and get it destroyed and now your gonna go off and do the same thing to other peoples cars or worse people themselves? You haven't heard the last of me you damned menace! Do you hear me, if it's the last thing that I do you'll pay for this!" the man yelled as Peter swung after the speeding armored vehicle "And when J. Jonah Jameson makes a vow, he keeps it!"

_'Think we should worry about him?' _Peter asked with a snort as he launched himself of the web line and shot out another to swing from.

Venom scoffed at this**_ 'Please, what's the worse this Jameson guy can do?' _**

Peter couldn't help but nod in agreement_ 'Good point, I mean it's not like he can make our lives even more of a hell, right?' _

If only they knew.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A pleasant chase through the city...


End file.
